


The Road

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Half-Sibling Incest, Killing, M/M, Mercy Killing, Survival Horror, inspired by Dawn of the living dead, inspired by Z Nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Thorin drive through the US trying to find Thorin's best friend (and former lover) Dwalin. On the way they stumble into a lot of trouble... but when they reach their destination not everything is as easy as it may seem. Kili feels trapped in the local small community and the idea of being fenced in is more dreadful than facing the road again and hoards of zombies... Will someone special convince him to stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eldariel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldariel84/gifts).



He hated the road. He hated the sound of the tyres on the gravel. He hated the smell of the air, all around, all rotten and filthy. He hated scavenging, he hated the deep feeling of emptiness in his heart. Nothing made sense anymore. The world went to hell, and nothing made sense anymore. The killing of the foul rotten flesh eaters not even giving a shot of adrenaline anymore. He watched Thorin drive the car with confidence, around the obstacles on the road. At the beginning it was the four of them. His mother Dis, his uncle Frerin and his uncle Thorin. But now it was just the two of them, on the road to the middle of nowhere where supposedly his friend Dwalin was unlikely still alive.

His uncle taught him all the important new skills, draining gas tanks, killing without a weapon, using anything as a weapon, shooting to kill. Kili loved the shooting, and his uncle kept praising him he was better than most men in his former unit. While scavenging a random house, they found a few crossbows and bows, and ever since Kili strived in the silent killing using arrows.

It was a long road, and somewhere along the way both of them practically stopped talking. Seeing all the destruction, seeing all the death around them, made both of them feel hollow. They met some people, but Thorin always tried to avoid anyone. Strangers meant greater danger than the undead walking about. Zombies were predictable and people were not. They saw so many tears and heard so many false stories, they made mistakes, one of them costing them the life of Frerin and Dis. Since then Thorin avoided humans at all cost, shooting first asking questions later.

They passed the sign saying they just crossed the state border.

“It’s not far.” Thorin noticed dully. “But we need more gas.” He added after a moment.

Without a word Kili pointed to a supermarket parking lot. “There is a chance we might get some gas there.” He told him as the car slowed down.

“It’s infested.” Thorin noticed gazing at the zombies.

“We’ve handled worst.” Kili noticed.

“It seems we don’t really have a choice...” Thorin hissed.

“Do you think there is a chance some useful stuff might be in the shops?” Kili asked him slowly.

“Most probably looted a million times by now, but we can take a look around.” Thorin finally gave in knowing their food supply was dwindling as well. He stopped the car a bit away from the supermarket. Kili easily climbed up to the roof without opening the door. He pulled out his sniper rifle, and methodically began taking down the walking zombies. The silencer made the shots almost completely silent. Thorin just watched with a smile as the boy easily took them all down one by one. Kili came a far away, from a computer nerd, to a skilful survivor of the worst plague on Earth.

He tapped the roof and Kili slid back in. They drove up and Thorin pulled out his machetes, and gave Kili a sword.

“Gas first!” Thorin told him. “Then I go to the shops, and you check that gun shop for ammo.”

“Crystal clear...” Kili grabbed the sword with ease. The lot was pretty much cleared out, but there was chance he missed something. As he was getting out of the car he stabbed the still cawing zombie and pulled out the plastic pipe and tank.

\-----

“Is it just me or is someone looting our new target?” F21 gazed at his friend passing him the scope.

“Well I be damned.” The man took the scope and watched the man walk into the store. He took in the parking full of dead zombies. They didn’t loot that place mainly because it was pretty much swarmed, but now it seemed clear.

“In the cars!” He told their team. “We need to get what’s ours!” He told them bitterly.

\------

After checking three cars Kili easily found enough gas to fill their car full. But a sudden movement to the left caught his eyes and he ducked behind the car. He gazed back at the shop were Thorin had ventured into, and back to the upcoming cars. He saw five people, four men and a woman jump out. He quickly gazed at their car, but it was parked between two vans and no one would know it was theirs. He slid under the car, startled a bit to see another crawler but with a swift move of the blade he killed it. He gazed at the ammo shop. There were a few zombies in front of it, but there was a fire ladder on the side of the building.

As the group was slowly venturing into the supermarket, Kili crept from under the car, hiding well he silently made his way to the gun store praying they had a good sniper rifle.

In a few swishes he got the zombies on the side of the building and he easily jumped towards the emergency staircase and ventured up. He got inside using a window, opening locks was another thing his uncle considered essential survival education. The place seemed empty, but he knew the smell. The unmistakable smell of rotting flesh. He walked in from the flat into the shop to meet five zombies. It wasn’t easy, but he wasn’t ready to die just yet. When the bodies were on the floor he gazed at the full cases of weapons.

“It’s my lucky day...” He picked his favourite training sniper rifle and a big box of ammunition and headed towards the roof.

\-----

They easily followed the trail of freshly killed dead zombies, the supermarket was packed with them but the security door was down. Smelling fresh meat the beats began banging wildly to get their food, but no one was planning to let them out.

He motioned F21 to follow him, while he gestured Riel, Las and Gim to scout the shops. They walked up the stairs following the fresh trail. The trail led to the pharmacy. The almost untouched fully stocked pharmacy.

F21 silently as the wind walked up the man browsing the shelves and put a knife to his throat.

“One move and you’re dead...” The boy hissed into the man’s ear.

“Easy friend, you don’t want to die and we don’t want to kill you...” The leader came up and told the man calmly.

“That’s no way to greet a friend Dwalin...” The man hissed to their surprise.

“How do...” F21 asked curiously.

“Thorin?” Dwalin’s voice made a hilarious peak.

“One and the same you old bastard, now would you get to get this knife away from my neck...” Thorin hissed at him.

“I’m not sure, if you’re clumsy enough not to notice someone sneak up to you...” Dwalin joked and motioned F21 to take away the knife. “Where have you been you old faggot?” Dwalin pulled him into a bear hug.

“Venturing here and there.” Thorin shrugged his shoulders. “Shopping without any credit cards here and there.”

“Looting.” The handsome blond boy added.

“Thorin, meet F21. F21 this is my old pal from my military unit Thorin.” Dwalin introduced them.

“Your superior officer.” Thorin reminded him, he didn’t even blink hearing the strange name, many people changed their names after hell and this wasn’t the strangest one he heard.

“My ex superior officer before the world went to hell...” Dwalin told him.

“I don’t mind you refreshing your friendship, but I suggest you do it in a more secure environment.” F21 noticed calmly pointing to the rather large group of zombies coming their way.

As they made it downstairs after slicing and dicing the zombies, they saw three of Dwalin’s group run into one of the shops in a frenzy and motioned them to follow. Gim quickly grabbed the sliding doors and locked them behind them.

“Wow this place really is infested.” Las noticed grimly as the zombie rushed to the now closed door.

“Who is this geezer?” Riel asked with a smile.

“Crazy youth, meet my old friend Thorin.” Dwalin introduced him.

“Riel, Gim and Las.” He pointed to the young people.

“So what are we going to do now?” F21 gazed at the zombiefied corridor.

“We use the back door.” Thorin told him dully and pulled out his machetes.

“And we pray few are by the cars...” Dwalin added and headed deeper into the shop.

“This place is loaded...” Gim gazed around the fully stocked shops.

“Loaded with zombies as well...” Las hissed at him.

“With a good team, and several trucks it’s doable.” F21 noticed calmly.

“First we need to get out of here in one piece.” Riel reminded him with a smile, she grabbed a golf club.

Dwalin and Thorin sneaked up to the staff door. When Dwalin opened it, Thorin saw a zombie on the floor reaching out, but he killed it in one swift swipe.

F21 stopped Dwalin before he followed the stranger. “Do you trust this guy?” He hissed.

“With my life.” Dwalin replied calmly.

“After you.” The blond nodded and followed after him.

The service corridor had a few crawlers and walkers, but the six of them got rid of the problem in a few swift strikes. They reached the back door, but Thorin motioned them to stop.

“What’s wrong?” Gim asked impatiently.

“Listen.” Thorin told them, and all of them focused on the sounds.

“Sounds like a horde.” Dwalin noticed grimly.

“Or more...” Riel gasped scared.

“What now?” Gim asked impatiently.

“This shelter is still much better than facing a horde, of what could be anything from fifty to several hundred zombies.” Dwalin told them.

As they were walking the dark service corridors Thorin pointed to the security centre.

Dwalin carefully opened the door and F21 in a few quick strikes got rid of the three zombies there.

“Why is there still power here?” Riel gazed at the working security system, and the lights.

“They must have a backup generator.” Thorin noticed quickly.

Dwalin sat at the controls and they watched the shopping mall surprised with the sudden number of zombies.

“They broke the door to the supermarket!” Gim pointed to a big hole in the security panel.

“What about outside?” Riel asked.

Dwalin quickly switched to the outside cameras. The parking lot was swarming with zombies. But they were moving.

“It’s a swarm not a horde.” Thorin noticed. “All the other zombies in the area are drawn to them, and join in. I saw one nearly several thousand strong near Seattle.”

“How did you survive that?” F21 noticed.

“Camped it out in a locked garage for ten days.” Thorin noticed. “They move from place to place.”

“So there is chance they will just get lost?” Las noticed surprised.

“Yup, we can wait it out in here.” Thorin admitted, slightly worried where Kili was.

“Which direction are they moving?” Dwalin noticed in a dry tone.

“West.” Thorin gazed at the screens. “But they can change direction rapidly.”

Dwalin and the group went pale and silent.

“Our home is west...”Riel gasped with tears in her eyes.

“So that means we can’t wait it out...” Dwalin noticed grimly. “Using this we can find a way out and a way to get to our cars. F21 try to find a radio in here, we need to call them and warm them.”

“I’m on it!” The blond nodded and began searching the lockers and desks.

“They rarely have that kind of equipment in security offices, but we can check the car store for a CB radio.” Thorin told him. “This place is surprisingly untouched.”

“Let’s go!” Thorin told them calmly gazing one last time at the cameras in search for Kili, but he was nowhere to be seen, the smart boy.

After killing a large group of zombies and reaching the car store, F21 quickly found the CB radios. It took a bit of cables and a car battery but soon the radio was actually working.

“Dwarves to Elves, do you copy!” F21 spoke in their code. He had to hail them five times, correct the antenna again and again, but finally they got a reply.

“Willows to Midgets, how are you faring on this beautiful day?” Bofur’s cheerful voice reach them.

“We’re stuck in a gold mine, surrounded by pests.” F21 continued speaking code.

“Do you require assistance?” Bofur asked slowly.

“We’re safe in the hole. But a huge hoard of pests is heading your way.” F21 told him slowly.

“Define hoard?” Bofur asked without any cheerfulness left in his voice.

“Thousands.” F21 spat out finally.

“Any last request before our funeral?” Bofur’s sense of humour kicked in.

“Stay safe, we’ll try to get there before them.” F1 told him.

“Copy that.” Bofur hissed. “We’re hiding the silverware!”

“Copy that!” F21 agreed.

“What kind of code was that?” Thorin gazed at them surprised.

“That means they are going in hiding.” F21 explained. “We have to get there.” He glanced at Dwalin.

“That’s clear as day.” Dwalin noticed grimly. “Let’s get to the roof.”

“Wasn’t that Bofur?” Thorin suddenly asked curiously.

“One and the same, we got a few old friends on board.” Dwalin smiled at him. “Brining you home will be a great surprise!”

“First we need to get out of here alive...” Gim hissed killing another zombie in their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili watched them go to the roof and gaze around at the hoard that appeared from nowhere. Just half an hour ago the parking was empty, now there were several hundred zombies there. It was still magical to him how these mindless creature gathered into these big groups to travel but after seeing several hoards and swarms he knew how deadly they could be. And how quickly they moved on. He watched the people on the roof using his scope, and he nearly yelled with enthusiasm seeing Thorin alive and well. They didn’t even tie him up, and didn’t seem aggressive, and that was the first good news of the day.

He kept watching them surprised they were actually trying to leave the building despite the swarm bellow. He watched them approach some trucks parked and he knew what he himself would do, if he wanted to get out that is, he would jump from roof to roof. But you would have to be an idiot to do that, waiting till a swarm passed was the safest option. Even with limited water and food.

“So where are your cars?” Thorin asked gazing at the huge crowd of zombies.

“Over there!” Dwalin pointed.

“My car is closer.” Thorin noticed gazing at the distance. He pointed to the huge black SUV parked in between two trucks.

“And it’s easier to access.” Dwalin noticed with a smile.

“A bit low on gas, but we can easily do up to twenty miles.” Thorin told them.

“Let’s go then!” F21 made the first jump onto the roof of the truck.

Kili watched them surprised they were heading towards their truck and Thorin seemed to approve. He felt a bit puzzled, but he already learnt never to question his uncle. The tough looking blond was leading the way, and easily jumping from truck roof to truck roof. The zombies were clearly interested, but many were moving with the hoard anyway. He watched the beautiful tall red head girl jump after him, followed by an equally tall blond, and a short red head. Kili gazed at the last man, tall with a bald head and tattoos.

“Dwalin?” He whispered to himself remembering one of uncle’s military photos. Then he saw the red head girl slip. The tall blond quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her fall, but the zombies bellow immediately began reaching to get her.

In a quick move he loaded the gun and with ease shot the four closest zombies giving the girl a chance to get away.

“A sniper?” F21 dropped to the roof and glanced around, taking in the sight of the killed zombies.

“With a silencer...” Dwalin noticed grimly ducking.

“Come on!” Thorin smiled at them. “We have a guardian angel!” He laughed and continued to his car.

“Just fucking great...” Gim hissed and gazed at Dwalin.

“We have no time to waste!” Dwalin reminded them. “We just have to trust him.” He wasn’t happy that some sniper was lurking around, he knew Thorin well enough but he had no idea who was accompanying him.

Thorin stopped at the last truck, the distance between the last truck and their car was like ten meters. Ten meters filled with zombies. He pointed to the zombies knowing Kili was watching his every move. He glanced around and easily spotted the boy sitting on the roof of the gun store.

He glanced at the zombies but the number was really staggering, and even with Kili’s supreme gun skills it was too much...

Then he saw a spark on the roof and Kili threw something at the zombies, and soon the far part of the parking was filled with sparking fireworks. The zombies immediately swarmed that way with curiosity and those between the truck and their car were slowly falling one by one.

“Move it!” Thorin growled at them and jumped down confident Kili would get them. He quickly unlocked the car, killing the crawlers in the way, and soon all five of them were cramped inside.

“Who is that?” Dwalin asked curiously. “He shoots as good as Wayne Kowalski from 53!”

“Better.” Thorin noticed with a strange smirk. “He’s way better than Kowalski!”

He drove to the gun store and under the balcony. First there was a low thud on the roof as if someone dropped something heavy, and then a second much more pronounced. And a double tap. Soon the zombies trying to climb the car were either shot at close range or cut with a sword, and Thorin drove away from the hoard, thinking about how hard it must be for Kili to be stuck on the roof. As the hoard was following them, more and more were dropping dead by silent shots. Thorin tapped the roof, and a double tap answered.

F21 watched as the zombies would die one by one, the sniper killing them relentlessly, and no shot missing its target. It was hard to shoot accurately in the head, but shooting from a moving vehicle to a moving target was even more difficult. Soon they were out of the hoard and the car went faster.

“So what direction?” Thorin asked grimly.

“Take a turn left.” Dwalin told him calmly.

“Do you have a radio in here?” Gim asked gazing around the seemingly random stuff everywhere.

“Under the front passenger seat.” Thorin told them. “Plug it into the lighter.”

Soon Dwalin was working on the radio and informed his friends they were on their way back, but in a different vehicle with two extra people.

As they drove up a gas station a few zombies were lurking around, but none of them even had a chance to approach the car, sniper shots bringing them down.

“There should be some gas here.” Dwalin got out and gazed at the boy on the roof. He took in the longish hair so similar to Thorin’s, and the deep dark eyes of his sister. Then he remembered Thorin had a nephew.

“Hi!” He told the boy calmly, disregarding the rifle in his hands.

“Hi Dwalin!” The boy replied with a carefree smile.

“Kili?” Dwalin used the last bits of private information he had about Thorin’s family.

“Nice to meet you!” The boy replied and jumped off the roof.

“Good shooting kid!” The short red head approached him with a smile. “I’m Gim.”

“Hi!” The boy replied unsure.

“This is Las, Riel and F21.” He introduced their crew to the sniper.

“Cool.” The boy replied and gazed at Thorin.

“Are you his son?” Riel asked curiously.

“Nope... I’m his nephew.” The boy told her calmly.

“Did you get any ammo?” Thorin asked him.

“A full bag for my new sniper rifle and quite a lot for your favourite 9mil.” Kili told him with a smirk. “That place was loaded.”

“Good, we’ll go there as soon as we deal with this swarm.” Dwalin told him.

“And how are you planning to do that?” Kili asked him slowly. “It’s easier to wait them to pass.”

“It’s not so easy to watch our friends get eaten and do nothing.” Dwalin told him firmly.

“Whatever...” The kid’s smile died and he gazed at Thorin.

“Find me some smokes!” Thorin grumbled.

“I’m on it.” The boy just nodded and reached for his sword. He confidently opened the door and killed the zombie coming right at him with one precise swipe.

“Do you need any help?” The short blond F21 followed him in.

“Nope...” Kili told him gazing at him curiously. It was rare to meet someone more or less his age, and it was even rarer to meet someone to whose presence his uncle did not protest.

Kili quickly went around the shop, and he gasped seeing the empty cigarette display case. He walked around the counter and in a quick move unlocked a cabinet and pulled out two boxes with a wild smirk. His eyes noticed something else locked up and quickly put it in his pocket before the blond could see.

“Can I get a bit of privacy?” Kili pointed to the toilet with a smirk. The blond just blushed and nodded, Kili gazed at him surprised with the reaction, and disappeared into the toilet.

“There is nothing better than a real piss in a real toilet.” The brunet joked with a smug smile and with delight noticed the blush go even more red on the blond’s face.

Riel walked in and the three of them packed in bags anything they thought as useful.

“Smokes?” Thorin growled seeing Kili come out. And Kili threw him a packet hiding from everyone he found much more than just one.

“You’ve been sent down by the Gods!” Thorin gasped and pulled out a cigarette.

“I thought you quit years ago!” Dwalin noticed with a smile.

“The apocalypse cancelled my quitting.” Thorin noticed and passed him one.

“Just like it did with TV, internet and everything else.” Dwalin noticed inhaling the smoke with delight. “I miss porn the most.” He admitted with a sly smile.

“I miss everything.” Thorin growled.

“Let’s get going.” He noticed after Kili filled their five tanks just in case.

“You’re always prepared for everything.” Dwalin noticed the boy pack the car with ease.

“How are we doing this?” Riel gazed at the cramped back seat.

“I don’t give a fuck, I’m going on the roof.” Kili told her with a smirk and pushed the extra ammo into the back of their SUV.

“Can we move a bit of this stuff?” Riel noticed with a deep sigh gazing at the sleeping bags and random stuff everywhere.

“Push it all into the back.” Thorin told her calmly.

“Can I join you on the roof?” F21 asked the brunet.

“Do what the fuck you want...” The brunet just shrugged his shoulders, with great ease he jumped onto the roof, and made himself comfortable in between the railings and stuff attached to it. His rifle in his arms and a crossbow tied to the railings. His legs dangling over the front windscreen.

“I’m not driving slow just because you’re up there...” Thorin told the blond.

“He’ll manage!” Dwalin assured him and got into the front seat.

F21 gazed at the car and in a few swift moves he landed on the roof. He made himself comfortable next to the brunet, folding his legs and resting his back against some random bags. The brunet just gazed at him and continued looking around the area, ready to shoot anything in sight. As the car moved F21 realised it wasn’t as easy as it seemed, but he just watched the brunet intently. From time to time there was tapping, a strange way of communicating between Kili and his uncle.

“So how long have you two been on the road?” The blond asked gently.

“From the start.” Kili told him emotionlessly.

As the car was picking up speed there was no way to talk. F21 felt regret, somehow something in him wanted to get to know the brunet better. There was something alluring about him, the spark in his eyes, the long brown wavy hair, the shooting and charm. The car was picking up speed and suddenly he felt a bump on the road gently shoot him up, but a firm arm held him down. He gazed into the deep brown eyes realising they were terribly close. He felt the arm shift to his waste and he saw a unmistakable flirtatious spark appear in those mysterious deep dark orbs. Out of all the people he could meet, he met an extremely cute boy who also liked boys. What were the chances of that? Living in a limited group of people and knowing there was no one there for him, F21 gazed into those deep brown eyes with hope.

Kili knew what sex was, he knew what relationships were, but spending the last four years stuck in a car with his family did not give him a chance to get any proper sexual education or experience. He gazed at the blond surprised with the happy sparks in those eyes, and he felt like playing along. Dying a virgin sucked ass, and somehow he felt this might be his only chance to get a kiss in the whole fucked up post apocalyptic world. So he just acted on instinct and leaned in.

He was surprised with the kiss, he felt those gentle lips assault his gently and with some kind of tenderness or hesitation. He pulled on those gorgeous locks and deepened the kiss relived no one would see them. The first impression was gone, and with every passing second F21 realised the boy was inexperienced, but eager and willing. As they stopped kissing and gazed at each other deeply F21 noticed a movement on the horizon. The brunet followed his eyes, and with a grin pulled his rifle closer. In a short series of shots all the zombies were dead.

Soon they reached a fenced area and the car stopped. F21 easily jumped down and took a key from Dwalin and opened the gate for them to pass. He closed it behind them and jumped back on.

“We’re almost there.” F21 told the boy.

“Where?” The boy asked him surprised.

“Home.” The blond smiled back.

They had to stop at three more fences and finally they reached a stone gate with guards.

“F?” A red head boy asked surprised seeing the blond on the roof of a strange car.

“Open the gate Farin!” He yelled at the younger boy.

“This is home.” F21 told the brunet with a light smile as they drove into the small town.

“How many people live here?” The boy asked in a hesitant voice.

“Nearly two hundred.” F21 told him calmly.

“Wow!” The boy gasped surprised.

“Come on I’ll show you around!” Dwalin got out of the car when Thorin parked it where he was shown.

“Who is this?” A rude voice interrupted them.

“Thranduil, meet my commanding officer Thorin Oakenshield, and his nephew Kili.” Dwalin formally introduced him.

“What’s going on with the alert?” The tall blond firmly changed the topic.

“A huge hoard is heading our way...” Dwalin told him.

“Just fucking great...” The man replied bitterly and walked away.

“I’m glad you made it!” Bofur showed up. “The council meeting is like right now!” The brunet quickly told Dwalin.

“Thorin?” His voice made a hilarious rise. “It’s fucking unbelievable!” He gasped and hugged his former officer.

“Come on! We need to defend our home!” Dwalin pulled Thorin to the meeting.

“Would you like a tour?” F21 asked the brunet with a smile.

“I could use something to eat.” The boy noticed grimly.

“Come with me then...” F21 told him feeling a bit stupid he didn’t think of that. He watched the boy take his rifle and lock the car.

He showed him around the buildings, introducing to random people on the way, and into the canteen.

“Bombur here is the best chef in the world, he used to be a pro chef in a super top class restaurant in New York.” F21 introduced the huge red head.

“Nice to meet you boy, let me guess you’re hungry?” The man smiled and pass them a plate with some potatoes and vegetable sauce.

“Damn this is good!” The brunet eagerly began eating.

“I’m glad you like it.” The man smiled and returned to the kitchen.

When he was done the blond hesitantly extended his hand towards the cute brunet, and the boy entwined their finger with a huge smile.

“So what would you like to see next?” The blond asked hesitantly.

“No idea, what’s there to see?” The boy gazed at him with a spark in his eyes.

“Cows, horses, chicken...” F21 counted. “Fields with potatoes and other vegetables...”

“Where do you live?” The boy suddenly asked.

“Come on.” He pulled him towards a small condo. “I’m the happy inhabitant of this multifamily home here, and the best part is that it has running water!” The blond added.

“Hot?” The brunet gazed at him with a strange smile.

“Cool... but not cold.” The blond told him blushing.

“So I’d like to see your room.” The brunet told him boldly waiting for a reaction. He knew what kind of signal that was, and he was desperate.

“My room or my shower?” The blond smiled unsure how to read the boy.

“Both?” The boy smiled. The blond just nodded and guided him in.

When they arrived to the small studio flat, F21 showed him in. It wasn’t much. Just a bed in the middle, more like a mattress on the floor. There was a small kitchen, but it was mainly empty. Some books on bookshelves, a few plants on the window. It was ordinary, but neat and clean, something Kili wasn’t used to anymore.

“Most of the food lands in the canteen, food distribution is centralized.” F21 explained the empty kitchen.

Kili smiled and closed the door to the flat. The blond gazed at him, as the brunet locked the door and put his rifle on the kitchen counter. He smiled at the blond and came much closer.

“Are you sure?” The blond asked hesitantly as the boy was standing right in front of him.

“Are you sure?” The boy asked back and watched the blue eyes waiting for a signal. He knew he read the signals correctly, but the situation was new for him. The blond was hesitating, so after waiting a long time Kili took a step back with regret. “Do you mind if I use the shower?” He asked slowly.

“Of course not.” F21 pulled out a clean towel from his wardrobe, he saw the disappointment in those dark eyes, but he preferred to get to know him better first. He had no idea why he didn’t act on the urge, but somehow giving in seemed awfully committing and final.

As the slightly chilly water was washing him, Kili could only feel broken. He just wanted... and he didn’t get his chance. He wondered how long they would stay there before moving on. If he would ever get the chance again in his life... The rejection hurt a lot. He wanted the blond badly. Too bad... not the first time he would have to forget about someone.

When he came back into the room, the blond was sitting and reading a book. Kili glanced at the muscular figure, at the cute face, blond hair and deep blue eyes, and the pain of rejection hit him again.

F21 gazed at the now curly hair, and he could only wish to moved his hands trough the gorgeous locks. The boy looked stunning and so cute, he regretted the decision he made earlier.

“I’ll see you around.” He told the blond slowly and quickly picked up his things, without waiting for an answer he walked back to the car, and decided to clean up the mess their unwanted guests did in their home. After sorting out their supplies, putting everything back in place, he sat down on the roof and patiently waited for Thorin.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime later Thorin came along with Dwalin.

“They got a plan and we’re helping out.” Thorin told him calmly. “Take your rifles, ammo and sword.”

“Coming.” The boy obediently followed him with the equipment, thrilled he had something to do to forget about the attractive blond.

“So what’s the plan?” Kili asked him slowly.

“We’re going in the jeep with F21 and Dwalin. We’re going to drive in front of the horde and led them away as far as possible. Another team is going to prepare a trap along the eastern fence line, and if the horde goes that direction they will use gas and fireworks to burn them to the ground.” Thorin told them.

“The fences here seemed well planned out.” Kili noticed and tried not to grimace that he would have to spend more time with the blond guy anyway.

“They are, but no fence is everything proof.” Thorin noticed.

“You mean human proof?” Kili raised his eyebrows.

“That too. Swarm proof as well.” Thorin grunted. “How many packets of cigarettes did you find in that 7/11?” He asked.

“Enough.” Kili smiled at him, and took a cigarette from Thorin.

“Good... You know I’m proud of you?” Thorin gazed at him and breathed in the smoke.

“Are you sure it’s safe to leave the car here?” Kili noticed gazing at their car.

“We’re not going to risk our car.” Thorin noticed.

“Ditto!” Kili smiled knowingly.

They jumped into the open jeep next to Dwalin and F21. Kili smiled at the blond, still feeling a ping of pain because of the rejection, but he still felt the need to be friendly. He passed him the cigarette and watched greedily as the blond inhaled the smoke and gave it back.

“We might have to drive a few days, I hope your survival skills are as good as Thorin says they are...” Dwalin told them.

“We’ll manage.” Kili replied curtly.

“Most people in our community never saw the outside world.” Dwalin suddenly told them. “Many of them lived in that town their whole life, rarely leaving it at all. So when this whole shit happened they fenced in and felt content.”

“They don’t really understand what it is like on the outside. So it’s really difficult to train them and prepare them for work on the outside. Few like F21 here are from the outside and ventured to us by accident.” Dwalin explained.

“You travelled around as well?” Kili gazed at the blond.

“With my dad.” F21 explained. “We landed here, and he died. So I just stayed.”

“Were you planning to stay here if he had lived?” Kili slowly asked feeling a deep undertone in his voice.

“Nope. The plan was to find his ex wife. He loved her a lot, and he was obsessed with finding her.” F21 confessed.

“If he loved her so much why was she his ex wife?” Kili asked.

“I never said he was the perfect husband... He was a bastard anyway you look at it.” F21 admitted. “My existence is the best proof of that...”

“I’m sorry...” Kili gently told him.

“Nothing to be sorry about.” F21 told him grimly. “I’m happy here, it’s safe and the people are nice. She’s probably dead anyway, just like the rest of the fucking world. It’s not like I was related to her in any way.”

“So where is that fucking hoard?” Thorin stood up in the jeep and gazed around using the scope.

“Left?” Kili suggested using his sniper scope.

“The dust over there?” F21 noticed.

“Yup.” Thorin told him. “Drive up over here, and let’s wait for the reaction.”

“What kind of reaction?” F21 asked curiously.

“Wait for them to smell the fresh food!” Kili laughed gently.

“How much fireworks do we have?” Thorin asked.

“Quite a lot of those blasting things, we’ve got some real ones as well.” Kili noticed gazing around the car.

“Cool!” Thorin noticed.

“Let’s speed this up shall we?” Dwalin smiled.

As soon as the beasts showed up on the horizon, Kili and F21 lit some of the blasters and Dwalin began driving slowly.

Soon the beasts caught up with them, and Dwalin simply drove a bit away and kept a steady distance between the car and the hoard. Kili and F21 using blasting fireworks to keep the attention of the group.

“Are you sure we’ll be able to escape ourselves?” F21 asked worried seeing the huge group following them. It wasn’t just hundreds of zombies, it was more like three or four thousand.

“We got it all worked out.” Dwalin noticed.

“How far are we leading them?” Kili asked.

“At least forty more miles. We need to make sure the main horde is always from home.” Dwalin noticed.

“Cool!” Kili gasped and sat back, and continued to taunt the hoard.

“Shit!” Thorin gasped seeing a blockade on the road.

“Hold on tight!” Dwalin yelled at them and drove off road. The bumps slowed down the car and the hoard was a bit too close for Kili’s comfort.

“Take the fastest down!” Thorin ordered him in a firm voice. Without a moment of hesitation Kili took his rifle and quickly got rid of the closest zombies.

“We’re going uphill!” Dwalin warned them. The car slowed down, but so did the zombies, and Kili quickly was reducing their numbers. Soon they were back on the road.

“Taunt them again!” Thorin told them.

“Damn I missed this!” F21 breathed in deeply and smiled with delight throwing another firecracker at the zombies.

“I won’t miss it even one minute!” Thorin grunted gazing at Kili, who was also clearly enjoying himself as well. A wide smile on his face, and laughter as the zombies jumped at the firecrackers. He had a sudden feeling settling down was what he needed, but not necessarily what Kili wanted.

“We need to find a place to wait out the passing hoard!” Thorin noticed grimly as they were approaching a small town.

“A barn?” Dwalin pointed towards a building.

“Not solid enough!” Thorin told him. “It has to withstand the zombies! And shield us from the hoard!”

“Something like that?” F21 pointed towards the fire station. A solid brick building, one of the doors was opened a few zombies were lurking around but far less than the group following them.

“Perfect!” Thorin told them. “Kili are you ready to do a clear out?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be!” Kili got up and held up a lighter and a pack of fireworks.

“We take them down you close the door behind us!” Thorin ordered the blond boy.

“Yes sir!” The blond immediately replied.

As they were turning around the corner to approach the fire station, Kili lit the fireworks and began throwing them all around. The mayhem and chaos gave them enough time to disappear into the station, the smoke and fireworks blinding the zombies.

Thorin jumped out of the jeep and in a few quick strikes he took down the zombies inside, Kili handling all of the zombie firemen with his sword on the right. F21 quickly grabbed the door and with Dwalin’s help they closed it and locked it.

“Find the keys to the fire engines, we need to stall the doors!” Thorin yelled at them and they began searching for the keys on the dead bodies.

After making sure all the doors were locked, the fire engines parked into the doors, they began searching around. In the office they found a few more zombies, and a back door which they sealed with a solid wooden desk.

“Get ready boys, we need to check the first floor.” Thorin told them and slowly walked up the circular stairs, a zombie soon came down his way but he easily cut it and using his whole body as leverage he threw the zombie down. The first floor was the common space where the fire fighters normally rested, there was a small kitchen, a room with bunk beds, there was a TV and two sofas. Some lockers and a bathroom. They searched the lockers, gathered everything that could be used as a weapon, especially the axes.

“So what now?” F21 asked them pumped up with adrenaline.

“Now we wait them out and pray they move on soon.” Thorin told him calmly.

“Is there any food here?” Kili asked curiously.

“Let’s see!” Thorin gazed around the small kitchen. “Someone here must have been Italian!” He pulled out bags of noodles and jars with homemade tomato sauce.

“Just like Gino!” Dwalin smiled.

“Good old times!” Thorin smiled and began searching for plates and forks.

“They are staying here...” F21 noticed gazing out of the window.

“Nope, do you see that group over there?” Kili pointed. “They are still moving forward, so these should be going soon as well.”

“What did you say about the last time you waited a group out?” F21 asked Thorin.

“Ten days stuck in a four by six garage. Pissing in the corner and praying.” Kili told him bitterly. “I hate being locked up!”

“This time we have the better conditions, beds, toilet and food.” Thorin noticed.

“I’ll go get the radio and call in.” Dwalin told them and walked to the jeep.

“We’re going to secure the stairs for the night, so if you need anything from downstairs go now.” Thorin told the boys.

“Fine!” Kili smiled and rushed down to get his guns. F21 followed him and carried the fireworks up, and anything he thought as useful.

“Oh my!” Dwalin rushed up carrying a box with a smirk.

“What?” Thorin gazed at him.

“We got twelve beers and three bottles of vodka, and two bottles of whiskey!” He put the box on the table.

“A party?” Thorin smiled, putting the cigarettes next to the box.

“A party!” Dwalin smiled.

“Too bad there is no electricity!” Thorin gazed around looking at the TV with longing.

“Even if the TV was working I doubt we’d find a football match!” F21 joked lightly.

“They should have a power generator.” Dwalin noticed.

“And it will make more noise... and keep them here longer.” Kili immediately noticed the down side.

“So where is the food?” F21 asked with a smile.

“Coming right up!” Thorin smiled gazing at the boiling pasta. “Thank Mahal the gas is still working. They were using a portable container.”

“We’ll do just fine...” Dwalin smiled and opened a beer and passed it to Thorin.

“We need to set up watches.” Thorin told him.

“Six hour shifts, I go first, then you and then the boy during the day.” Dwalin quickly made the call.

“How long do you think we’ll be stuck here?” F21 gazed at the zombies.

“Who knows!” Kili replied firmly taking a beer and sitting down on the sofa.

F21 gazed at him and with a smirk pulled out a beer for himself and sat right next to him. When Thorin passed them plates with a delicious aromatic pasta and sat down.

“So tell me about this community idea of yours...” He gazed at Dwalin.

“Well it’s more like a democracy thing. We have a council, me, Balin, Thranduil, Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, Gloin, Théoden and Bilbo. We make most of the everyday decisions. When there is a need for a big decision the whole community votes. Thranduil was the owner of biggest horse farms in the state, Théoden was his biggest competition, but now they learnt to cooperate for the greater good. Galadriel and Elrond were doctors at the local hospital. Gandalf was the local loony, claiming the end of the world was coming with zombies for over ten years before the shit happened, so he arose into this guru expert figure. Me and Balin and the crew arrived here in the first year, my home attracted many of our former men, and hearing there was a safe settlement here we came over and helped out with security and stuff. Gloin and his family arrived some time later, and because his brother is another doctor they were accepted easily. Bilbo on the other hand was a university teacher at Columbia, I have no idea how he made it this far with his nephew and a strange group of Amish farmers. You haven’t met them yet, but they are the most pacifistic people ever, there is Mr. Gamgee who fought off zombies using a broom, and Mrs. Sackville who is said to have used the silverware as a weapon stabbing many zombies to death.” He began laughing.

“Their stories are simply crazy. Bilbo became our main school teacher, and together with Eowyn, Théoden’s daughter, he makes sure all the kids get a basic education. The Amish are really funny and likable, really great sincere people.” F21 explained.

After several hours of chatting survival stories Thorin firmly sent the boys to rest. F21 gazed at the brunet surprised as the boy firmly closed the door behind himself.

„It seems we're stuck here...” the brunet gazed at the blond with a light smile. F21 gazed at the door and back to him. He hoped onto the top bunk bed. The brunet smiled with hope and climbed up next to him and faced him with a gentle smile. They were extremely close on the narrow bed, their faces just centimetres apart, their bodies touching.

„We should get some sleep.” F21 told him lightly resisting the urge to lean in and give into the feelings in his heart. He saw the huge sadness in those eyes, the brunet was disappointed but he didn’t say anything. Kili turned his back towards him and in a gentle move slid down. He grabbed the blanket and pillow from the bottom bunk and chose the safest sleeping spot in the room, the floor under the bottom bunk. F21 suddenly realised he missed a second chance and a third might not come his way soon.

\-----

Thorin sat in front of Dwalin feeling his old friend was thinking of the same thing. Their last meeting.

“Things have changed.” Dwalin suddenly told him.

“Indeed they have.” Thorin grunted.

“Did you come here thinking we could go back to what was before?”Dwalin asked him slowly.

“The past should remain the past. We made some pretty big mistakes. And I know I fucked up and hurt you.” Thorin slowly told him. “I’m an ass, and a lousy friend.”

“I met someone. I'm with someone I really love.” Dwalin finally told him. “He’s probably crying his heart out now thinking I’ll leave him now that you’re back. But that’s not what I’m planning.” Dwalin told him coldly.

“Crystal clear. I actually would prefer to go back to just being friends. When this whole shit happened my only logical thought was that you must have made it. I missed you and you were right we should have only been friends.” Thorin told him feeling a burden fall off his shoulders. “I wanted to apologise.”

“Accepted and forgotten.” Dwalin passed him another beer.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Seven days later Kili was slowly going nuts. Four people stuck on a small space, his uncle and Dwalin drank most of the alcohol and played cards all day talking about the good old times. F21 was nice but nothing beyond nice. Their first kiss on the roof of their SUV a distant memory already. They chatted but nothing about the blond's behaviour indicated any real interest. He was wrong, his first impression was wrong, and Kili slowly was becoming more and more silent. He decided never to make a fool of himself again.

The eighth day Thorin decided it was time to head back. The zombies mostly gone, and the coast much clearer.

Dwalin called in using the radio and asked if they happen to need a new fire engine. Kili and Thorin drained and poured the petrol to one of the huge trucks and Dwalin decided to drive it back.

When they arrived they were greeted by a cheering crowd. Thranduil and Théoden were thrilled to see the new fire engine, and everyone was happy the danger was gone. After a huge welcoming party Dwalin pulled Thorin towards a very depressed red head boy.

“Thorin, meet my boyfriend Ori. Ori this is Thorin, my old commander and closest friend.” Dwalin gazed at the boy nervously.

“Nice to meet you.” The boy gazed at him warily.

“I’ve invited him and his nephew to stay with us before they settle.” Dwalin told him gently. “I hope you will become friends as well.”

The boy didn’t seem convinced but he didn’t protest either, he gazed at the brunet standing a bit away and Thorin quickly introduced the boy. He finally nodded and guided their guests to their small home.

Their first days felt strange, Kili refused to sleep without his rifle and sword, and after the first night on the floor of the room they got in Dwalin’s house, he moved back into the car. Sleeping on the car floor just like he did the last four years feeling made him feel safer and more comfortable. He got along with Ori just fine, the shy red head didn’t mind his rare presence in the house, mainly to use the bathroom. Ori somehow got along with Thorin as well, realising the relationship between him and Dwalin seemed long over.

A week into their stay Dwalin began pulling them to scouting teams and later into a large party to loot the supermarket where they met. As long as they kept busy everything seemed fine, but as Kili was becoming increasingly quiet Thorin was becoming more concerned. Guard duties on the walls endlessly boring, scouting the area between fences only a tad more interesting filled with stabbing zombies through the fence. But he lacked the thrill of running, he lacked the adrenaline of shooting and defending.

“So you mean you want to stay here?” Kili terrified voice made Thorin cringe.

“Not in Dwalin’s house, but in the village yes.” Thorin confirmed slowly worried with the wide eyes and sadness he saw on Kili's face. The boy looked down right defeated.

“Why?” His question startled Thorin.

“This is why we were travelling, to find a safe place to live. This is the right place for us.” Thorin told him slowly, but the boy wasn’t looking at him anymore, he was gazing at the handsome blond walking in the distance. “We should stay here.” He told him wondering about the strange face Kili was making.

“Do I have to?” Kili question made him really worried.

“I'd really like to stay here.” Thorin insisted. Kili gazed away again at the stone walls sheltering the town, he felt caged in.

“What about...?” Kili asked one last time, thinking of the one thing they never talked about, but which was lurking in both their heads.

“Nothing. The world has come to an end.” Thorin told him firmly. “Instead of harbouring obsessions we should try to live a bit for a change...”

As time was passing they got to know everyone in the village, and it soon became clear Bilbo was drifting towards Thorin with some kind of snappiness and fascination. And likewise Thorin gazed at the former Amish blond college teacher with curiosity.

After two weeks of shy smiles and strange battles of wits Thorin moved into the guestroom of Bilbo's big house and Kili moved the car to his driveway.

Kili hated the boredom, he hated the guard shifts, he would love the looting parties if not for the presence of the blond. It hurt to see him, it hurt to see him smile kindly and try to chat as if they were friends. After meeting everyone in the village he realised he was doomed to be alone. The only person grasping his interest was the person who rejected him. After five weeks he had enough, he felt trapped. He felt suffocating.

“What are you doing?” Bilbo’s calm voice reached him as he was mid unpacking the car. The driveway filled with their things.

“I'm cleaning up.” Kili told him gently avoiding looking him in the eye.

“As you’re at it you might as well move your things to the empty bedroom.” Bilbo told him calmly, he hadn’t talked to Thorin about it yet but the worry emanating from his lover was making Bilbo anxious.

“Maybe.” The boy replied quietly and continued working.

“I was wondering, on Saturday it’s Frodo’s birthday party and we’re having a small meeting and I'm going to need some help.” Bilbo told him but the boy just shrugged his shoulders.

Kili moved Thorin’s things into the house, and began reorganizing everything in the car, cleaning and washing the seats, arranging things in the back and on the roof. He was dead set on leaving.

F21 felt lost in his own emotions, the brunet was the only person with whom he felt connected. He drifted towards him, getting some weird comments from his friends. Clearly the whole community noticed his attraction towards the cute brunet. He even heard some witty comments from Bofur about a bet on how long it will take them to get together. Every comment making him even more shy in approaching the brunet.

“So has he invited you to his car yet?” Gim joked at him. “I’ve heard he’s been cleaning it thoroughly.” Gim winked at him, his boyfriend Las embracing him gently. F21 preferred Las, at least the blond had some tact, he had no idea how the two got along at all.

F21 just shrugged his shoulders, the whole community was pretty gossipy, and Kili and his living in the car and refusing to sleep indoors was a vivid topic. The regulars didn’t understand, but those who lived on the outside knew why he kept doing that. Somehow the news of him actually cleaning the car made him anxious. The last weeks Kili was nice but not close. He kept his distance, he was nice but equally nice as to everyone else. His flirtatious sparks long gone, the kiss so far away in time as if it had never happened. F21 felt puzzled but he wasn’t going to press him. If being friends was all he could get, he wouldn't complain. Just having him near, talking and spending time would have to be enough.

When he arrived for Frodo's birthday party he gazed at the car in the driveway, and he noticed the neatly organized things. He took in the sight with a heavy heart, somehow it made him feel anxious. He walked in the house, gave the small boy a book he looted some time ago. He noticed how Thorin was smiling at Bilbo, how the small boy treated him warmly. They formed a beautiful family, but someone was missing in the family picture. Kili was nowhere around. As if this family was not his. After chatting a bit with everyone he roamed into the vegetable garden in the back. Bilbo despite being an expert on English Literature, loved gardening and his Amish background made him an expert in planting and growing. Kili was sitting alone gazing at the stone wall around the village.

“Hey!” F21 greeted him lightly.

“Hi.” Kili replied without any warmth, and he didn’t look up to him. It had been like that for some time now, and F21 felt worried he really missed his last chance back there in the fire station.

“What’s up?” He asked ignoring the lack of invitation, he just sat and gazed at the wall.

“Every time I look at the wall, I know it should symbolize safety, but in my head it still feels like a prison.” F21 told him. He saw Kili look at him, and the twilight made his face unreadable. He didn’t answer, and looked back to the wall.

“So how do you like it here?” He asked him desperate to feel close and to start a conversation.

“It’s boring.” The boy finally replied.

“It takes some time to get used to. If you start living indoors, it will come.” F21 told him gently.

“Maybe...” Kili didn’t look at him and just shrugged his shoulders.

“I was thinking, I haven’t seen you in the library, I've got some good books at my place.” F21 felt desperate to connect to him in any way possible. “I know movies and cinema were more fun, but reading is all we have left.”

Kili gazed at the wall even more firmly, tears coming up to his eyes. There was no way he could just tell him reading was out of his reach. It was easy to brush off Bilbo’s suggestions about books, but the way F21 suggested it made Kili regret this one last means of civilization was not his to join in and share. His dyslexia made his life hell at school, and even now the stupid learning difficulty was still poisoning his life.

“I don't like reading.” He desperately forced his voice to sound normal and to hide his tears.

F21 gazed at him feeling the brunet did not want him there, and the feeling of rejection filled his heart. It hurt, it hurt so much as if that fucking wall was standing right in between them.

“Boys it’s time for cake!” Thorin called them in, and F21 got up to go into the house, but Kili stayed there alone.

“What’s going on with him?” F21 asked Thorin sadly.

“This place is making him depressed.” Thorin told him slowly. “I hope he will finally settle with time.”

“Maybe you should talk with Galadriel, she helped me a lot after my dad died.” F21 suggested.

“I will. Thank you, I really appreciate that you’re trying to be friends with him. Losing his mother and uncle hurt him.” Thorin told him gently. “His life changed and he changed, and even though he might not say it out loud, he needs you.” Thorin gazed at the blond with hope that one day F21 will be more than just a friend. He was surprised that despite the closeness, the two were still not together. Secretly he hoped that a relationship might make Kili more connected to the local community.

When Kili did not show for cake Bilbo pushed a plate into F21’s hands and motioned the garden. “He needs you.” Bilbo whispered with a shy smile.

F21 felt like an idiot. He gazed at the dark empty garden, but Kili wasn’t there. He turned towards Kili's car and his well trained eyes noticed the silent figure on the roof.

“I brought you some cake.” He reached out the plate. “Cakes are a rare treat around here.” He added.

“Put it in the car.” Kili told him calmly, thinking about training his stomach for limited food again. He kept stashing anything he could get his hands on.

“Why are you sitting here all alone?” F21 asked him gently, but Kili did not answer. The truth was that he didn’t want to get used to people too much, he was planning to be alone. But there was no way he could tell F21 that.

“Do you mind if I join you?” F21 reached out one last time.

“Why are you pretending you want to be my friend?” Kili suddenly asked him.

“I’m not pretending.” F21 told him dryly.

“I don’t need any friends.” Kili’s firm voice made F21 feel cold.

“So what do you need?” F21 asked him feeling depressed he misplaced his feelings.

“Something nobody can give me...” Kili’s desperate voice made F21 realize the boy had been crying.

“Walk with me...” F21 reached out his hand towards him. “Please.” He added.

He saw him gaze at him in the dark, he waited a long time patiently, after what seemed an eternity he saw him slide off the roof. He kept his hand reached out, and finally he felt the gentle touch of his slim fingers. He felt relief that the boy decided to walk with him, but the silence was suffocating. The town was dark, lights among the many things attracting danger, the inhabitants used to the dark.

“Where are we going?” Kili asked him as they were walking near the village council and school.

“My place.” F21 told him.

“Why do you want to take me there?” Kili’s strained voice made F21 worried he made a mistake.

Instead of answering he pulled him closer happy the night was shielding them from the world.

“Why do you ask? You should already know...” F21 whispered before their lips touched. The kiss felt as good as he remembered. The warm feeling remembering their first kiss on the roof of the moving SUV bringing a smile to his face. “Come on...” he pulled him towards his flat.

The moment the door was locked behind them, F21 wrapped his arms around him and continued to kiss him feverishly, he felt exalted. He wanted him to be sure he wanted him, to meet the other people around and to decide if he wanted him or not. He had waited a long time, he tried to be patient and give him time to decide, but now he realised he didn’t have to wait. The way the boy was responding was as if he was starving for closeness and touch.

Kili on the other hand was trying to push down the wave of happiness filling his heart. He would take anything the blond was ready to give him, fulfilling his dreams but desperate not to surrender his heart. He knew he couldn’t hope for much, but even one night full of love would keep him warm on cold nights on the road. And as the blond was pulling him towards the mattress he was thrilled to feel those strong hands go under his clothes. The feel of the lips on his, of his erection grinding against him, made him ecstatic. As the blond was touching his naked body, as the blond was kissing him, as he was gently making him ready, Kili desperately chocked down the cries of pleasure.

When he gazed at the blond in the first light, as the blond mumbled something in his sleep, Kili leaned in and whispered the only goodbye words he could. His heart nearly broke into a million pieces as the gentle ‘I love you' left his lips. He gazed one last time at the love of his life and he silently closed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

F21 dreamt a dream he hadn’t dreamt for over a year. He was again nineteen, young and naive. A cadet in training, the military seeming the only possibility to gain an education, his mother dead, his father a jerk, he was dead set on forging his life on his own. F21 could hear the cries all around his unit as they were attacked by the first wave of zombies. He had no idea how he made it out alive but he did. Road F21 forever marked in his name, where he was reborn stronger, made him realise he had a lot to live for.

‘I love you' those gentle words brushed against his sad memories. He awoke surprised he was alone, as if the night of lovemaking never happened. It was already day, but early in the morning, his light sleep making him feel something was missing.

He sat up looking for Kili and he noticed his clothes were gone. A wave of panic crossed his heart, be jumped out of bed and quickly put on something only to run the whole way to Bilbo’s house, the moment he went around the corner his heart stopped. The car was gone.

\-----

Thorin awoke hearing a loud banging on the door, he saw F21 gaze at him with panic in his eyes.

“Where is he?” he asked with insistence.

“What?” Thorin gazed around the driveway, and when his sleepy brain noticed the car was gone he went pale. “That rascal I should have known...” He grumbled and walked into the house.

“Thorin what are these keys for?” Bilbo showed up carrying four padlock keys tied with a ribbon.

“So that’s what he did...” Thorin grimaced and noticed the teary and panicky expression on F21's face. “He’s been asking for weeks if he had to stay...” He sat down feeling defeated.

“I’m going to get Dwalin...”F21 ran as fast as he could.

\------

When Dwalin arrived they got a group ready and checked the security of fenced area. Dwalin was pretty worried someone could sneak out unnoticed and the fright that someone might sneak in was sown in the tall man’s heart.

F21 felt panic set in, Kili was alone somewhere there and he just had to get to him. But the only person who was in a similar state was Thorin. F21 followed the man as he made his was towards the local antenna tower.

“It’s not working!” Gim yelled at Thorin as the man frantically began checking the equipment.

“There is a portable generator at the school, get it.” Thorin ordered him firmly. Gim looked at F21 with some kind of panic in his eyes, waiting for a second opinion.

“Do as he says.” F21 was surprised with what Thorin was doing, but he didn’t question him. “What now?”

“Now we find him.” Thorin told him and rushed back to Bilbo’s house, he came back in a jeep and carried a strange case inside. When Gim showed up with the portable generator, followed by Riel, Las and Dori.

“Carry the generator over there, and get me some cables.” Thorin told them, and the youth watched him curiously.

“What are you up to you old fox?” Dwalin showed up after giving out orders to the security crew.

“Watch and learn.” Thorin smiled, and as he pulled the generator to the antenna, he began unpacking his strange case.

“I always knew you were a technology freak, but why drag a laptop all around the apocalypse?” Dwalin asked with a smirk.

“To find my nephew when he runs off...” Thorin smiled and pulled the laptop in the electrical socket. They watched with amazement as the computers were slowly turning on one by one. “Now let’s make sure this thing isn’t broadcasting anything and triangulate to the satellite system.” Thorin began checking the computers and pressing some buttons and regulations. Soon the huge satellite dish changed position slightly.

“Finding a satellite is just half of the trouble.” Las noticed. “You’d have to have the password to actually get into the system and use it.”

Thorin just smiled and pulled in his laptop, soon on the main screen they saw the antenna find a Erebor Inc satellite.

“Those have the worst defences.” Nori showed up gazing at what Thorin was doing. “Erebor was kick ass back in the old days when it came to equipment and security.”

“Thank you...” Thorin smiled widely and typed in the password to the satellite.

Soon commands began appearing on the laptop screen.

‘Satellite in position, type in nominal position.’ And Thorin quickly began typing.

‘Scanning.’ The machine replied.

Soon they saw a map of the USA on the main screen, and with time the map was zooming in onto Montana and later into their area.

“Will I be damned!”Nori gasped seeing the satellite mark a target on the map.

“Let’s log into the car, now that the satellite has found him.” Thorin told them and began typing commands.

“Log into the car?” Dwalin gazed at him. “What kind of car is it?” He gazed at Thorin.

“Well car is not really the correct word.” Thorin noticed with a smirk. And he tapped the screen to connect to the car.

They quickly saw all the car details, and the name ‘Smaug 7’ showed up. Everything was on the screen, starting from the location, to speed, to type of fuel used, to temperature of the engine, status on suspension and lots of other technical details.

“Smaug?” Nori gasped. “Wasn’t that like the tactical car designed by Erebor for infiltration operations in the middle east? It was said to be bullet proof, fire proof and missile proof, and it could run on any fuel!”

“Yup, but I never thought there were any in the USA, it was more like a prototype...” F21 added remembering the gossip in his unit before the hell.

“Not really, they never went into mass production, but several were constructed.” Thorin told them slowly.

“Who the fuck are you?” Nori gazed at him.

“Now I’m just a person.” Thorin answered. “I know a lot about things which are obsolete.”

“Who were you then?” Nori insisted.

“You’re Thorin Durin?” F21 asked him in a strained voice.

“One and the same.” Thorin confirmed.

“But you were in the military under the name Oakenshield...” Dwalin gazed at him suspiciously, for the first time doubting his best friend.

“My mother’s maiden name. A name we often used when our real one began attracting too much attention.” Thorin admitted. “My family didn’t really like me joining the military.” He added. “Now let’s turn the car off and get him.”

Before he could add anything he saw F21 run back towards the town.

“How are you going to do that?” Dwalin gazed at him.

“That’s the easy part...” Thorin noticed and clicked a button on the screen of his laptop. “Now comes the hard part...”

“Meaning...” Nori gasped surprised.

“Meaning fighting him off from turning it back on...” Thorin noticed and dialled a number on the screen.

“Why the fuck did you do that?” Kili’s voice hissed at them immediately.

“Come back here.” Thorin told him calmly.

“I’m not coming back to a fucking cage!” Kili hissed again.

“Come back here, I know where you want to go, and we’ll go there, but you can’t go there alone...” Thorin told him.

“You forgot everything about... you are content with what we found here... you were never planning on continuing the mission...” Kili spat at him, and they could hear he was typing like crazy in the background.

“Kili...” Thorin tried again. “Most of that stuff doesn’t matter anymore... the world is screwed as it is now... Even if it’s there... it won’t make a difference now. We might as well salvage what we can.”

“To fuck with that...” Kili broke the satellite call.

“What’s going on?” Dwalin asked Thorin with narrow eyes.

“I just bought F21 around half an hour to catch up with him.” Thorin gazed at his old friend. “Later Kili will turn the car on again and move out of our reach.”

“So when were you planning on telling me who you were?” Dwalin asked dryly.

“Does it really matter?” Thorin asked him slowly. “In this fucked up world, does it matter I was born in of the richest families on the planet? Does it matter I can hack most computer systems and construct a fucking nuclear bomb? Like all of you I lost my two closest family members, like all of you I just try to survive one day at a time.”

“We better summon the council.” Nori told them slowly.

Suddenly there was a ringing on the laptop. At first Thorin though Kili was calling back, but the satellite changed perspective from the car to a town near New York.

“Erebor 23, is anyone there?” A vibrant impatient voice asked, when Thorin finally picked up.

“Hi.” Thorin replied slowly not sure to who he was talking to.

“This is Erebor 23, Captain Boromir Stewart speaking, who is on the line?” The voice demanded.

“Thorin Durin.” Thorin typed his credentials into the laptop to confirm who he was.

“Un fucking believable!” Another voice replied in the background.

“What is your status King?” The voice told them calmly.

“Alive.” Thorin replied curtly.

“Thorin?” Another voice came to the microphone. “It’s so fucking good to hear you!”

“Aragorn?” Thorin smiled. “You’re still alive and kicking?”

“It will take more than a zombie apocalypse to take me down!” The new voice replied with a smile. “How are you faring old man?”

“Pretty good, we got a really nice place here.” Thorin told his old employee. “What about you?”

“We’re pretty much stuck in the bunker under the main Erebor office in East Orange New Jersey.” The man calmly told them. “When shit happened we had a limited staff at the office, so it’s been me, director Stewart, his two sons and a few other random people.”

“It took us two years to patch everything up, and work properly.” Aragorn admitted. “We had some problems at the beginning, we lost director Stewart and some of the people with us, and so basically it’s now five of us here. But we can’t really complain, we’ve got food and it’s safe here.”

“We were scanning the first two years and then we just gave up!” Thorin admitted with a smile.

“The petrol is ending!” Gim yelled inside as the generator began hissing.

“I’ll call you again soon!” Thorin told them calmly “Stay put!”

“It’s not like we can get the fuck out of here!” Aragorn began laughing. “We’re not going anywhere!”


	6. Chapter 6

F21 rushed to the garage where the cars and gear were kept without a moment of hesitation, he pulled out his favourite set of knives, a set of guns and ammo, and he hoped on his favourite dirt bike. He had problems at the gate, but after a long grunting from Farin he sped into the direction Kili went. One look at the map gave him a very good idea where the boy had gone, and his heart was pounding loudly, but only one though was in his head. To get to Kili. The bike was fast, but the road was difficult, zombies showing up from time to time, lots of obstacles on the road. But after nearly forty minutes of driving like crazy he noticed the back of the black SUV.

When Kili saw the off road bike in the back mirror, his first impulse was to run away. But he noticed it was just one bike, and he already knew it was F21’s favourite. Out of all the people his uncle could send, he sent the only person Kili felt a weakness to. He slowly stopped the car. He pulled out his rifle and killed some of the zombies in the distance, just to be on the safe side.

F21 stopped the bike and got off, when he pulled the helmet off, Kili noticed he was agitated and out of breath. He just stood there and gazed at him warily.

Suddenly the blond rushed to him without a word, he pulled him into a tight embrace and began kissing him like there was no tomorrow. After many frantic kisses F21 pulled away a bit and began whispering, “Don’t you ever leave me... if you want to go, just say so, and I’ll go to the end of the world and back for you... but don’t you ever leave me alone...” As tears were forming in his eyes he felt Kili gently kiss them off.

“So you’re not planning to force me to go back?” Kili asked in a strained voice.

“If you had told me about your plan, I would have gone with you...” F21 admitted the truth. “I thought you knew how hard it was for me to adapt to the village life... how much I felt like in a prison... I told you that so many times...”

“I just... I never thought you’d come with me...” Kili noticed slowly, a growling to the left made him grab his rifle and let go of F21 just to kill the upcoming zombie. “This place is not safe...” He gasped seeing the big group of zombies on the horizon.

“My bike?” F21 asked slowly.

Kili pulled out a special extension for bicycles at the back of the SUV. “It’s meant for bicycles, but it should handle one dirt bike.” Together they quickly pulled it on the rack and Kili rushed to get some rope to tie it down and secure it. Noticing more zombies approaching Kili shot the closest ones and motioned F21 to get in.

As he was starting the car F21 noticed for the first time that it didn’t have a normal ignition but a touch panel instead. But his real surprise was when the car began ringing.

“Pick it up.” Kili hissed at him.

“Hi?” F21 told the caller meekly.

“F you made it?” Dwalin asked immediately.

“I’m fine.” The young man replied calmly.

“So when are you going to be back?” Thorin asked slowly.

“We’re not coming back.” F21 replied without emotion.

“Just fucking great...” Dwalin hissed.

“Kili?” Thorin asked gently.

“Yes uncle?” The boy asked gently.

“Try not to get yourself killed, and come back sometime.” Thorin pleaded lightly. “Forget Halifax in North Carolina, head for New York, East Orange New Jersey – the main Erebor building there.”

“Why New York?” Kili asked him slowly.

“There are five people stuck in the bunker under Erebor office.” Thorin told him.

“But I thought New York was of limit because of...” Kili gasped.

“It’s Aragorn.” Thorin told him. “I wouldn’t have asked it, but you know...”

“Yeah I know.” Kili interrupted him. “Fine, we’re going to New York... Call me from time to time.”

“I will... first I have to get a refinery working...” Thorin noticed dully. “F21?” He asked.

“Yes?” F21 replied.

“Keep an eye on him.” Thorin pleaded.

“I will.” F21 replied with a smile in his voice.

When the call ended F21 gazed at Kili.

“Why is the big apple off limits?” He asked slowly with a strange premonition.

“It’s fucking infested...” Kili replied. “With the worst gang scum walking this planet... and I don’t mean zombies...”

“So how are we going to do it?” F21 asked him slowly.

“Using the back door.” Kili smiled at him. “But it will take weeks to get there...”

“Anything, as long as I get to be with you.” F21 kissed his cheek. “What was there in Halifax?” He suddenly realised.

“A company tech lab.” Kili told him slowly. “We were hoping to get some better gear there and work out a zombie and human scanning system for the satellites.”

“Oh... you could do that?” F21 asked him with amazement.

“Not sure, it was a pretty wild and far off concept.” Kili told him and blushed.

“So tell me more about this Smaug car.” F21 pleaded with a smile and Kili began explaining everything about the high tech car.

\-----

“So Thorin Durin, tell us why you were roaming the states and what was your plan.” Théoden asked at the council meeting.

“We were working on a tracking system, and we needed the right equipment.” Thorin told them. “We travelled around to find the last working labs, but most of them are down.”

“So we decided we needed more help, that’s why we showed up here. We never meant you any harm, you’re good people and I’d really like to settle here.” Thorin slowly told them. “The world went to hell, and not everything left is worth saving. During our travels we met a lot of people, you cannot even imagine what kind of people are out there... cannibals, rapists, murderers. Some of the toughest survived and most of them were never respectable members of the society. Out of the people we met those last four years, your group is the only really worth saving.”

The council looked warily at each other. “So it has begun.” Gandalf told them slowly. “The fall of humanity and civilisation. I have predicted this, when the world goes to hell and rules and laws fall, people turn against each other.”

“You don’t know how lucky you are... The people here are among the nicest I’ve ever met in my life, even in the normal world few people were like this.” Thorin told them. “On my way we met some of the worst... I’d really like to stay here, help with my technical knowledge, help to make this place even more safe and secure.”

“Leave us please.” Elrond told him slowly. “You will hear our decision soon.”

\------

After three hours the council called him back in.

“Please sit down Thorin.” Galadriel spoke first. “It has come to our attention that a person of your knowledge is valuable to our community, therefore we have decided to let you settle for a yearly trial period.”

“I really appreciate it...” Thorin gazed at his lover Bilbo sitting at the table.

“However there are a few conditions you must meet if you want to stay longer.” Théoden spoke slowly. “Firstly, we have been desperately trying to set up a refinery here, but we don’t have the right technical knowledge. We have a stable oil source and pumps, but we need to transform the oil into something else if we want to use it.”

“Secondly, you will take a normal security job, scouting and looting parties.” Dwalin added his bit.

“Thirdly, you will help with all security issues, we need several security plans, and we need to make sure this location is safe. Both from the zombies and wild humans out there.” Elrond added. “Do you think it will be possible to set up your satellite to make sure the area is secure?”

“If we have a stable source of electricity, of course. Even if the oil will not be enough, I was thinking we could install a wind or water power plant.” Thorin noticed. “We could set up special road blockades in strategic locations on the state roads, there are many precautions we can take.”

“So F21 and Kili are on the way to New York, to get one of my most talented computer technicians, with Aragon on board we could make the zombie and human tracker working, and then we will know the location of every living person left on the planet.” Thorin told them.

“Do you think those two have a chance to make it that far?” Dwalin asked him slowly.

“They are the only ones who might have a chance. I trained Kili personally, he’s the best shooter and the smartest kid I’ve ever met. F21 is well trained as well, he’s silent as a ghost and together they are downright undefeatable. I only pray they don’t stumble onto the living kind of danger, anything else they will handle with ease.” Thorin told them confidently.

“I think we are done for tonight.” Elrond finalized the meeting.

“Let’s go home.” Bilbo smiled at him warmly and held out his hand. Thorin could only smile back feeling he found his place in the world.

\------

After driving for a few hours Kili spotted a nice secluded farm once they drove off the main road.

“A few zombies... but nothing special.” F21 noticed.

“Is there a garage?” Kili asked.

“Yes, and a barn.” F21 noticed. “No sign of anything, just a few zombies lurking around.”

“Let’s check it out!” Kili pulled out his sword and F21 pulled out his knives.

After scouting the farm and killing the few zombies lurking around, they approached the house carefully.

“Let me get the door...” Kili kneeled and quickly picked the lock, and went inside holding his sword firmly.

“Zombies?” F21 asked slowly.

“The smell says yes.” Kili noticed and made his way towards the kitchen, a small girl zombie ran his direction but he quickly killed it.

“One down.” Kili gasped.

“And four more kids to go...” F21 gasped seeing the family photos around. “I have your back...” They walked into the dining room and killed two more zombies.

“Four out of at least seven...” Kili noticed. Together they scouted the ground floor, and finally and first and second killing off the rest of the zombies but not finding more of the kids.

“Basement?” F21 added with a smile.

“After you?” Kili kissed him.

They cleared out the place quickly. The farm wasn’t overrun, but they felt much better with all the random zombies around dead.

“You know we’re sleeping in the car?” Kili told him with a smile.

“What? We’ve got a great bed here!” F21 gasped at the beautiful bedroom.

“Trust me, the car is the safest place... Who knows what shit will walk up our way...” Kili kissed him. “But we might as well use the bed a bit as well...” He walked up to the door and stalled it with a chair.

Suddenly his smile faded as the key rings to the car began shining a red light.

“Zombies?” F21 asked worried.

“I don’t know any zombies who would try to steal our car...” Kili quickly undid the chair and rushed downstairs. He pulled his sniper rifle and gazed at the car. Whoever it was he was hiding on the other side of the car.


	7. Chapter 7

“I’ll go out using the back door and go around...” F21 kissed him.

“Be careful!” Kili kissed him back.

Silently F21 made his way to the back door, without making a sound he walked to the barn, and walking slowly he came up to the corner of the barn to gaze at the car. Three pairs of startled eyes gazed at him with fear.

“Could you please step away from our car?” He told the kids gently.

“Is he a good guy or a bad guy?” A boy with a narrow face and curly dark hair asked.

“No idea Pip... he sure does look normal...” The boy with the curly blond hair replied.

“I’m scared...” The girl with the dark hair replied. “He’s got a knife and a gun!” The girl began crying.

“Shush Pearl!” The boy scolded her quickly and gazed back at the man with fear.

“We’re not scared of you!” The blond boy suddenly said. “Put down your weapon and our dad won’t kill you...” He threatened.

F21 knew the kids were pretty much alone. If there were adults around, they would be the ones trying to steal the car.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He told them calmly. “Please step away from the car before my friend shoots you thinking you’re a danger.” He asked them kindly.

“I told you there were two people!” The boy called Pip gazed at the blond with spite.

“How were you planning to drive the car anyway?” F21 gazed at them, the oldest boy was probably eleven at best, the younger two a year or two younger. It was surprising they survived as long as they did.

“Kili get your ass here!” He stepped out and yelled at his boyfriend.

“We’re in deep shit... we’re in deep shit...” The girl called Pearl gasped in panic.

“What the fuck?” Kili came from behind the car scaring the kids even more.

“It seems we’re going to be busy.” F21 pointed to the kids. “Are you guys hungry?’ He asked slowly.

The girl gazed at him with wide green eyes, and then she glanced at the boys. “We’re not giving you our food!” she snapped.

Kili just began laughing hearing that line. “I’m cooking dinner if you’re hungry!” He walked to the house with a smile.

“Why are you going to our house? Papa and Momma zombie are there!” The girl told Kili.

“Not anymore.” Kili smiled at her.

“What?” Pip gazed at them surprised. “You killed our parents?”

“They were zombies anyway...” The oldest boy gasped annoyed. “You’re sometimes an idiot Pip!”

“Come on!” F21 smiled at them and motioned to the house. “When was the last time you ate a cooked dinner?”

“Years...” The oldest boy gasped. “But there is no electricity so the cooker won’t work.”

“We’ll manage.” F21 assured him lightly.

“So you’re not mad at us for trying to steal your car?” Pip asked in a squeak.

“So you’re not mad at us for killing your zombie family?” F21 retorted as they entered the house.

“Momma said we shouldn’t talk to strangers and invite them into the house.” The girl gasped with fear.

“That was before Momma tried to eat us...” Pip noticed wittily. “Actually we really do appreciate you getting rid of our so-called family problem.” He gazed at the blond man.

When they came in Kili had already dumped the dead bodies on the back porch, and he was lighting a fire in the fireplace.

“So what’s for dinner?” F21 asked him.

“Rice with homemade vegetable sauce!” Kili smiled pointing to the jars on the table.

“Mommas red bell pepper sauce!” The boy called Pip smiled. “God I missed those!”

After their tummies were full, the kid slowly began opening up. Merry, the oldest, was the cousin of the younger two, and his family had lived on a farm nearby. He told them about how at the beginning his parents kept joking that all the stuff on the news was just some kind of prank. They were safe for a longer time, when the fist zombies began showing up in the secluded area.

“We hid in the basement of my house up the road, but auntie and uncle kept coming here to check on the house.” Merry explained. “And one day they didn’t come back... So my dad and mom, and our uncle Gerald to check on them. The three of us were told to stay in the basement and wait for them, but they never came back.”

“How long did you stay there?” Kili asked them slowly.

“A few days.” Pip told them. “Then we realised they weren’t coming back, we began venturing into Merry’s house. Then one day we came closer and noticed the zombies so we ran back.”

“This house is visible from my bedroom, so we just kept looking.” Merry told them. “And then we realised no one was alive anymore, so we just began eating less, and doing the things my parents always did. We stored apples from the garden for winter, we planted carrots and other stuff. We had water because the water pump was still working, and it was a bit sad without our parents but we just lived day by day...”

“And how did you manage with winters?” Kili asked them slowly.

“We stashed all the blankets and covers and we slept together. There was an old furnace, so we saved matches and when it was really cold we would light a fire.” Merry explained.

“You’re brave kids!” F21 told them.

“Are you going to take us with you?” The girl gazed at them with pleading eyes.

“Actually we have something better in mind... what would you three say for a nice home to live, with normal people, good food and no zombies?” Kili asked them slowly.

“A dream come true!” Merry noticed. “Would we be safe?”

“Very safe!” Kili smiled at them. “You could even go to school...”

“School sucks!” Merry noticed.

“Our older sisters hated school.” Pip added.

“All the kids over there love school, because they have the nicest teacher in the world... Her name is Eowyn and she’s beautiful as a princess and she’s really really nice.” F21 advertised.

“School, but safety and food?” Merry asked in a low voice.

“We have a deal.” Kili shook his hand.

F21 went to the car and pulled out the CB radio and called in.

“I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon! You just ran away for heaven’s sake!” Bofur gasped on the radio.

“We ran into something interesting, tell Dwalin to grab a car and get here.” F21 told them.

“Where is here?” Bofur asked with a smile.

He gave them the address, and joked they have to be ready for some cargo.

“They will be here tomorrow morning.” F21 told them as they came back into the house.

“So it seems we aren’t sleeping in the car after all...” F21 gazed at the kids falling asleep on the sofa.

“Seems so...” Kili noticed. “We’re going to take watches.” He gazed at F21.

“Logical.” F21 smiled at him.

“I can take a watch as well.” The oldest boy noticed.

“We’ll wake you up if needed.” F21 gently told him and put the fire out, so that the light wouldn’t attract any zombies.

“I’m taking first watch.” Kili told him. “I’ve got night vision glasses.” He smiled at him. “Get some rest Sunshine...” He kissed him lightly and pushed a blanket at him.

\-----

Dwalin and Thorin left first thing in the morning surprised with the sudden call. On the way they kept wondering what kind of reason would make the boys call in and ask them to come. After four hours they drove into a dirt road, and a while later they saw a nice house.

“My car is over there, park the jeep next to it.” Thorin told him with a smile.

“Hey!” F21 showed up on the front porch. “You just made it in time for breakfast!”

“I’m happy to see you two rascals!” Dwalin pulled him into a hug.

“I’m glad you two didn’t crash my car.” Thorin pulled the blond into a hug.

“So did you call us to pick you up or something?” Dwalin asked with a smile.

“Or something.” F21 smiled and guided them into the house.

“Damn that guy is fucking huge!” A gasp from a small boy startled the two men.

“He looks kick ass strong!” Another boy noticed, three pairs of eyes were gazing at the two men from the other side of the sofa.

“Breakfast kids!” Kili called them into the dining room.

“We’re eating on the sofa!” The oldest boy yelled.

“With civilization down we can eat on the sofa.” The dark haired boy noticed.

“Uncle Thorin, meet Pearl, Pippin and Merry.” Kili introduced the kids. “Kids, this is my uncle Thorin and his kick ass friend Dwalin.”

“We’re going in a car?” Pip squeaked.

“In a car.” Thorin gently brushed the boy’s hair. “But first thing when we get home you three are having a nice long hot bath.”

“Yay!” Pip jumped with enthusiasm.

“He meant to say we stink Pip...” Merry hissed at him.

“We’re packing some of the supplies and you can take the rest. Their parents had a really well stocked up basement.” F21 noticed.

“They survived two years alone.” Kili whispered at the two men as they sat down and Thorin began telling him the news about New York and his last instructions.

“Can we get some things from the other house and from here?” Pearl gazed around.

“Of course, let’s get some bags and pack what you want to take.” Thorin extended his hand and the girl gently took it and they went upstairs.

“Can we go to my house as well?” Merry asked.

“I want pictures!” Pip began taking down family photos from the walls.

“Good luck with these three!” Kili smiled at Dwalin and winked at the older man.

After packing some clothes and some souvenirs, the kids slowly warmed up to the two new men. Kili and F21 picked some stuff from the pantry for the road and packed it in their car, and later helped Thorin and Dwalin pack the jeep with the rest of the food.

“Your mom was a great housewife.” Kili told the children with a smile. “The food she prepared with your aunt helped you survive, and now it will help us all survive.”

“Thank you!” The small girl hugged him.

“You’re welcome darling!” Kili told her and guided her to the car.

“Take care both of you!” Thorin hugged F21 and Kili. “Stay safe and keep two eyes on this crazy nephew of mine.”

“I will protect him with my life.” F21 assured him.

“Keep in touch!” Dwalin hugged them before leaving.

“We’ll stay here for the night and move out first thing in the morning.” F21 assured them.

“Use your head and stay safe!” Thorin asked them one last time, and passed Kili two tanks with petrol and a bag of supplies. “I love you kid!”

“I love you too uncle!” Kili smiled at him. “We’ll come back with Aragorn!”

\-----

As they were driving home Thorin prayed nothing would happen, and for once nothing did. The kids chatted all the way, telling stories about how they survived and about their family. Thorin asked them questions gently and soon he learnt all about their perils and how they managed to survive so long. He called using the CB radio, and asked Bofur to tell Bilbo to prepare the guest bedroom with bunk beds and to bake his best cookies and what time to come to the gate.

When they arrived the kids gazed at the fences and later at the wall.

“This is better than Christmas!” Pip announced with a smile. Behind the main gate a few people were waiting to greet them, but no one was prepared to see three small kids gaze out of the car with fright.

“Bilbo!” Thorin called him to come closer. “Kids this is my boyfriend Bilbo, Bilbo these are our new kids, Merry, Pippin and Pearl.”

The oldest stepped out of the car and gazed at the small man.

“Cookies?” Bilbo showed him the tray, suddenly understanding why Thorin asked him for the cookies. The boy smiled radiantly and took one with a shacking dirty hand.

“As good as my mom’s.” He yelled at the kids in the car, and soon all three were gobbling down the cookies.

“So we’re going to live with you?” Pearl smiled at the tall strong man feeling safe.

“Yes, you are. And with Bilbo, and his nephew a really nice boy named Frodo. He’s the same age as you.” Thorin explained.

“Can I call you dad?” The girl gazed at him with confidence. “I’d really like to have a Dad again not a zombie dad but a real Dad.” She told him seriously.

“You may Darling.” The solemn man smiled feeling a huge wave of tenderness come over him.

“Let’s go home, and set up a hot bath.” Bilbo smiled at them.

“I can’t wait!” Pip announced jumping around.

“He also meant to tell us we stink...” Merry added grimly but followed them with a shy smile.


	8. Chapter 8

“Finally alone!” F21 gasped with a smile as they made their way up to the master bedroom.

“Surprising, I know it’s the apocalypse and all... but I’d really like some time alone with my boyfriend... without any uncles and kids...” Kili locked the door with the chair, he placed the rifle on the chair next to the bed.

“And I’d like to spend some time with my boyfriend... alone in bed...” F21 added with a smirk.

“No sleeping!” Kili waved his finger.

“Never!” F21 grabbed him and kissed him just to pull him on the bed. They quickly got rid of their clothes and after a million of kisses, happy to finally be together without any obstacles they gently made love until they dropped dead tired.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me in my life!” F21 gasped with delight and hugged him closely.

“Hey! I was about to say the same thing...” Kili noticed with a smirk gazing at his lover with all the love overfilling his head.

“I love you!” F21 kissed him and brought him closer again.

“I love you too!” Kili kissed him back.

“Do we really have to sleep in the car?” F21 noticed grimly.

“We should.” Kili insisted stubbornly. “We don’t want some more random kids to show up and steal it from us.” He noticed with a smirk.

“Fine! Let’s eat some dinner, check if there is anything worth taking and settle in our new mobile home.” F21 gave in.

“It’s not just a mobile home or car... it’s a Special Motorized Armoured Unit with Grumman.” Kili clarified with a smirk. “Grumman being a G/Ator Task oriented radar.”

“Fine you and Smaug win!” F21 smiled and kissed him.

They cooked some of the last food they found in the cupboards and later they went through the rooms and wardrobes. Kili with a smirk found a few decent t-shirts and jeans. F21 on the other hand got a bag with books.

“So home?” F21 pointed to the car.

“We’re parking in the garage.” Kili told him and slowly moved the car there.

“So how does this work?” F21 gazed at the cramped back seat.

“Well with uncle, he would sleep on the seat and I would sleep on the floor, but since it’s the two of us... and you’re rather attached to beds... We’re going to use it properly.” Kili smiled and unfolded the bed. A few moves and the whole back seat went a bit up and formed a nice comfortable bed space. “We got some extra storage room under it now.” He pushed the clothes and books under.

“Smaug never ceases to surprise me.” F21 smiled and began arranging their bed. “Do you think we could get some actual sheets and covers from the house, I’d rather not sleep in a sleeping bag alone.”

“We could.” Kili kissed him. “It was more convenient this way with uncle, but it won’t be convenient with you.”

“Give me ten minutes!” F21 kissed him and rushed back into the house, he came back carrying a bag with clean sheets and fresh covers and pillows.

“Now it’s going to be like a real home...” F21 kissed him and began arranging their new bed.

The next few days passed quietly, they didn’t encounter any people or any problems, they would drive for several hours, find shelter for the night, kill some zombies, loot some things and move on. Around the tenth day Thorin called them using the satellite, and gave them an update on the situation and told Kili to download a special map he and Aragorn remotely prepared for him. It was a satellite picture with heat signatures, pointing out the people around them. They had to hack a special Russian satellite but they somehow managed to do it. He kept reminding them most people left around were not people they wanted to meet, especially around New York.

Both Kili and F21 looked surprised at the map, the screen in the car showed them clearly there were quite a few people still alive and kicking.

“It will be driving in a fucking maze...” F21gasped annoyed. “We have to not only avoid crazy ass humans, whose screws went lose after the hell, and we have to avoid road blocks and zombies as well...” He pulled out the map Thorin and Kili used for marking problems on the roads.

“Thorin could you get us a normal satellite picture as well? I’d like to update the map on the basis of it.” He told the older man.

“Give me ten minutes.” Thorin grunted.

Soon the new map appeared on their screen, and F21 diligently began marking the problematic areas in pencil on the map.

“Stick to side roads, try to avoid any trouble, if you lose the Smaug...” Thorin reminded them.

“We know...” F21 replied in a low grunt.

“If that happens we’re coming back to you.” Kili told his uncle. “You know us, we’ll manage...”

“I have faith in you...” Thorin admitted. “Use the Smaug wisely... Remember you have those night vision driving cameras, we rarely use the because they use lots of fuel, but if needed they are operational.”

“How are the kids?” F21 asked with a smile.

“Crazy as fuck... Pip hates school and reading as much as Kili. Merry is actually a great kid, Pearl is so serious she’s like a old granny. After a few hot meals and baths they are actually doing great despite the horror they survived.” Thorin laughed. “I got the refinery working small scale for now, but soon we’ll be independent when it comes to fuel and town will have basic electricity restored thanks to a water dam we’re constructing. Thank God Théoden’s fields are quite rich in fossil fuels!”

“Lucky!” F21 smiled. “Thanks for the help!”

“It’s my duty! Take care boys, I’ll call you again in a few days! Mark any interesting looting locations on the map, we might need to venture out from time to time.” Thorin reminded them again. “Bilbo and the kids send their greetings and thanks!”

“Thank you uncle! Especially for not forcing us to go back...” Kili admitted.

“I’m proud of you boys!” Thorin grunted.

After sitting two hours with the maps and satellite pictures F21 grunted and showed Kili the problem awaiting them.

“We’re in a deadlock and we have to decide...” He showed Kili the map. “You and your uncle marked these pointes and wrote to avoid.” He pointed.

“The north one was a crazy religious sect and the one over here was a crazy ass loony locked in a tower and shooting everyone no questions asked.” Kili told him.

“The problem is, this road is blocked...” F21 pointed to the satellite picture. “And this one is inhabited...” He pointed to the back road where there were a few heat signatures. “So the question is who do we face, the loony on the tower, the religious sect or these people?”

“We could just drive by the loony, the Smaug is bullet proof...” Kili noticed.

“The road there...” F21 pointed.

“Shit, that looks bad...” Kili gazed at the satellite picture.

“It’s as if someone was trying to pass and blocked the whole fucking town attempting it.” F21 complained.

“So let’s take the back road. That religious sect was really fucked up, and I seriously mean fucked up.” Kili grunted.

“We’ll drive by on the silent electrical engine and stay away from the house.” F21 noticed the way the heat signatures were located.

“Come on, time to turn everything off and go to sleep.” Kili urged him to come to bed. “We’ll made the decision about the road in the morning, my mom always said the solutions to the worst problems always come in your sleep.”

“Tell me about her...” F21 gasped and snuggled in bed with Kili.

“She was great... She could bake as good as Bilbo, she was a very warm and positive person. She would tell the best bedtime stories. She would read books to me when I was a child and she would take me hiking.” Kili told him gently. “Uncle Thorin was actually scared at her, when she would get mad all hell would break lose, but she was really great. She ran the company for quite some time when uncle was in the military and when great grandpa was slowly dying.”

“What about your father?” F21 asked him gently.

“I never met him. My mom told me he was a nice guy, but uncle told me recently that he was really a jerk, and he married mom for the family money. Thorin said he was cheating on her and he made sure the jerk never got a dine from the family fortune when they divorced.” Kili told him. “What about your parents?” He asked slowly, venturing to the past for the first time.

“My mom was as great as your mom. She loved dogs, she loved cooking and knitting. She had a huge library at home, and she even studied literature and was an English teacher.” F21 told him slowly.

“What happened to her?” Kili asked slowly.

“She died before the hell, and I’m glad she didn’t make it so far... She got cancer when I was seventeen, and she died soon later. I joined the military to get an education.” F21 explained.

“Your dad?” Kili asked gently.

“A jerk like your dad. He was a bigamist and mom got rid of him when I was a kid. I had some contact with him, but we weren’t really close.” F21 admitted. “It was just me and her most of my life.”

“Then why did you land in the town with your dad?” Kili immediately caught the inconsistency.

“When hell happened I was at my unit, later I began travelling around with some friends, and we met another group of survivors. They had this crazy idea of going North to Canada and that the zombies would not be dangerous if it was freezing cold. I wonder how they planned to survive that themselves. Anyway my dad was in that group, and slowly as people were dying, it was just the two of us left. I hated the bastard for what he did to my mom, for the lack of support in my life, for not paying for my studies but buying a Ferrari using his sixth wife’s cash... But I have to admit it, he was a master of survival. He was weasel, he could get out of the worst shit intact... The only good thing I inherited from him...” F21 told him with a smile.

“Can I ask one last thing...” Kili gazed at him with a flirtatious spark playing gently with his golden chest hairs.

“Ask away...” F21 gasped feeling the gentle caress.

“Why F21? Where did the name come from?” Kili asked him gently.

F21 gasped surprised the question finally came. No one in the village ever asked, but he knew Kili would ask sooner or later.

“My unit died there. On road F21 in Michigan. I just wanted to commemorate them.” F21 explained. “My real name is Philip, but my mom used to call me Fili.”

The bright smile he saw on Kili’s face was so sweet he wished he had a camera to take a photo. “Fili and Kili?” He began laughing and kissing Fili’s chest.

“Is Kili your real name?” He finally asked back.

“Nope... my mom was fired up when I was born and she gave me a name fitting for the new age... I’m Kildare Durin.” Kili smiled joyfully.

“Kildare?” Fili began laughing.

“It actually means church of the oak in Irish or something like that... my family loves Oaks...” Kili began laughing, and soon was rewarded with kisses going down his body. “I love you...” He whispered as the blond was slowly playing with his body.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Early in the morning after a light breakfast they slowly drove into the direction of the back road.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Fili immediately noticed as they saw a tree lying down across the road.

“What now?” Kili asked him.

“Getting rid of it is like ten minutes... but the question is did somebody do it on purpose?” Fili noticed and got out of the car to look at the tree.

“It was cut.” Fili gasped. “What would Thorin do?”

“He would turn around and try to find a forest road.” Kili told him. “But there is no other road left anymore.”

“Loony or sect and are we pushing our way here?” Fili asked seriously.

“We need to do some reckon.” Kili told him.

“I’m going...” Fili made the call.

“I should go with my sniper rifle...” Kili protested.

“You’re the only one who can start the Smaug... and I’m quieter than you.” Fili noticed. “Let me be the man in this relationship even if for a short while...” He winked at Kili and kissed him. “You try to get rid of the tree...”

“Fine!” Kili kissed him back and pushed a lot of guns and weapons at him.

Kili reached to the back and got a chain saw. He checked the fuel and slowly be began cutting the tree in two parts, as Fili disappeared into the woods.

\----

“Dad we’ve got trouble!” Bain rushed to his father after he heard the chainsaw in the distance.

“Girls hide in the house!” Bard instructed his kids firmly. “Mrs. Kelvin go with them and take Mickey and Linda as well.” He called on his neighbour to go into the house. “Come on... it’s hunting time...” Bard pulled out his favourite rifle and handed his son the crossbow.

“So who is it this time?” Bard asked as they were slowly walking their paths in the forest.

“A car, but I’ve never seen it before. It’s not from the sect!” Bain told his father quickly as they ran.

“People?” Bard asked.

“I only saw one person, the one cutting down the tree.” Bain told him out of breath.

“Just because you saw one doesn’t mean there was only one...” Bard noticed grimly and pulled his rifle to his eye to gaze at the car. Trough the scope he saw a slim boy tie the tree to the car and clearly he was planning to back up and drag the tree away.

Bard took in the huge SUV and felt a tingling of excitement. It might be their chance to secure themselves a way out of the shit they were in.

He motioned his son to follow him and silently as they wind they began walking closer.

“One more step and you’re dead.” A calm voice told them from behind.

Bard gazed around surprised someone had actually managed to sneak up at him in his own forest. The tough looking blond was holding two guns and clearly he knew what he was doing.

“Put the rifle and crossbow down, slowly.” The blond man instructed them.

“Put it down...” Bard gently told his son, he was looking the man straight in the eye. He saw calmness and firmness, but no lunacy.

The man slowly walked up and picked up their weapons and motioned them to walk in the direction of the car.

“I told you we would have some company soon.” He yelled at Kili as they were walking to the car.

“Fucking great...” Kili hissed and moved the car backwards to get rid of the tree. He got out and gazed at the man and child. “So what are we going to do with them now?” Kili gasped.

“I believe we have bigger problems...” Fili’s brows crossed as he was gazing behind the car.

“Fucking great... like we needed a hoard of zombies like fucking right now...” Kili hissed. “Are there any more obstacles on the road?” He gazed at the man sternly.

“You won’t find out unless you take us with you.” Bard played his cards well, he knew getting with them in the car was their only chance to make it out alive.

“Fine! The kid goes in the car with me, and if you do any funny stuff I’ll shoot him!” Kili told him firmly and tied the boy’s hands and pushed him on the front seat.

“Come on!” The blond pushed Bard towards the car.

“The back seat?” The man gasped surprised.

“Nope, we’re going on the roof...” The blond smiled at him and nudged him to get moving.

“Just fucking great...” The man hissed but obediently got on. Fili quickly jumped on as the first zombies were just meters from the car, but Kili steadily began moving. He heard a tap and he answered.

“There are hundreds of them...” The man gasped looking at the hoard following the car.

“This is nothing, we saw a four thousand swarm a few months ago.” The blond told him calmly. “So are you a member of this infamous sect?”

“By hell no!” Bard gasped. “Those loonies have been scouting this area for food for some time now, that’s why we set up blockade on the roads.”

“So who are you?” The blond asked him firmly.

“I’m just a simple man trying to save my family.” Bard told him. “Who are you?”

“I’m just a person trying to make it out of this hell and save some of my friends.” The blond replied. “I’m F21.”

“Bard.” The brunet introduced himself. “Has anyone told you that’s a funny name?”

The blond began laughing and hit the roof of the car, a double tap answered.

“So is there any place safe here we can wait the hoard out?” The blond asked. “There are too many to kill them all...”

“If they get to our house...” Bard cringed.

“How many people?” The blond asked him slowly.

“Five... my neighbour an elderly lady and four more kids...” Bard gasped. “We also have some farm animals and crops and...”

“And once that horde passes they will all be gone...” The blond noticed and triple tapped the roof.

The car began going faster and soon they drove into a narrow dirt road leading to the house gaining a bit of time before the hoard would catch up.

“The old byre is the safest building here!” Bard told him.

“Can I trust you?” The blond asked with narrow eyes.

“Can I trust you?” The man gazed at him seriously.

“If we cooperate we all might make it alive.” The blond pointed out as the car stopped in front of the byre.

“Help us and we’ll help you.” Bard replied.

“Fine!” F21 jumped off the roof and got the kid out of the car and untied him.

“Get everyone to the old byre, it’s the only safe place! Tell them to take food and to hurry we have minutes!” Bard urged his son and he himself went to open the solid door gate to the byre.

“Drive in.” Fili nodded at Kili, and his boyfriend nodded and slowly moved the car inside. He pulled out his rifle and rushed to the window in the roof, while Fili rushed to help Bard get the kids.

“The chickens!” A small girl yelled and ran to the hen house and shooed the chickens in the direction of the byre.

“I’ll get Alsie and Belle!” The taller girl ran into the field behind the house to get the two cows feeding there.

An older woman showed up with a small girl in her arms and a boy carrying bags with supplies.

“Hurry up!” Bard yelled at them locking their house. Kili seeing the kids run around getting the farm animals in, began slowly shooting the fastest zombies, giving the family a bit more time to save more of their possessions.

As Bard finally grabbed his daughter and pushed her in, together with F21 they locked the wooden door. “Come on, I’ve been preparing for this...” He showed to two big steel doors leaning against the wall.

Together with much difficulty they moved the steel doors and secured them on the old wooden door.

“That was close...” Bard gasped with terror and sat on the floor the adrenaline leaving him.

“How much did we save?” The older woman asked.

“We got all the chickens and the cows....” The oldest girl reported.

“We got enough food for a few days.” The boy added.

“Good... Kids go up the ladder.” Bard instructed them.

“You’re well prepared.” The young brunet sat on the first floor dandling his legs over the car.

“We have to be.” Bard noticed. “We’ve been raided, we had to survive zombies and crazy sects.”

“There used to be thirty people here.” The old woman added grimly. “There are few kind souls left in this world.”

“Too few.” The blond added. “I’m F21, and this is Kili.”

“A pleasure to meet two young nice men in the age of cannibalism and zombification.” The old woman joked.

“Likewise.” The blond replied with a smirk.

“We’d better weld that door.” Kili suddenly noticed as the zombies began banging.

“Better safe than sorry...” F21 agreed.

“I’d love to do that, but my welding torch is out of gas...” Bard told them grimly.

“You’re lucky to have us around then...” Kili jumped onto the car and began searching one of the containers attached to the roof.

“Catch!” He threw the welding torch at F21, and the blond quickly began work on the doors.

“You seem well prepared as well...” Bard noticed gazing at the boy repacking the container on the car.

“We’ve been on the move a long time.” The brunet replied.

“How long are the zombies going to be here Dad?” The oldest girl noticed gazing at her father, after the family had moved the cows into stalls, and the chicken in one part of the byre.

“I have no idea darling.” Bard gently kissed her forehead.

“A few days.” The blond answered. “These hoards move from place to place, so it’s unlikely they will stay around.”

“What if they will stay? What if they won’t move away like all the others?” The youngest girl began to panic.

“Unlikely.” Kili told her. “I’ve seen eight of these groups, some much bigger and fierce than this one. All of them always move.”

“Well what if they won’t?” The girl insisted.

“Then we’ll think of something.” F21 smiled at her gently. “I like this place.” He gazed around the old stone barn.

“It was built in the eighteen century.” Bard told him. “My wife was an architect and she fell in love with this farm. So we moved here nearly ten years ago.”

“Mom wanted to make this a bed and breakfast thing, before the world changed.” The oldest girl explained.

“So that’s why there is a fireplace here...” F21 noticed.

“We also have a toilet and running water.” The girl smiled at him. “Mom would die if she knew we are actually keeping cows in here now. She was so thrilled with the renovation...” She giggled gazing at the handsome young man. “I’m Sigrid by the way, this is Mrs. Kelvin, Tilda, Bain, Linda and Mickey.” She introduced the family.

“Nice to meet you.” F21 smiled back.

“So where are you from?” The younger girl asked their two guests as F21 finally finished working on the door and sat on the hood of the Smaug next to Kili.

“Originally?” Kili began laughing. “New York.”

“I used to live in Fort Wayne.” F21 smiled at them.

“So what brings you here?” Bard asked them suspiciously.

“We’ve been on the road since it all happened.” Fili easily lied and hid the fact that there was a safe settlement. They were forbidden to reveal the location unless absolutely sure the people were okay.

“I like your car, what brand is it?” Bain began circling around the SUV searching for trademarks so typical on other cars.

“Not sure... it never had any trademarks.” Kili told him slowly.

“I’ll get some lunch going if someone lights a fire in the fireplace.” Mrs. Kelvin told them.

“I’m on it!” Bain jumped to do something.

“What do you need?” Sigrid asked Mrs. Kelvin with a smile.

“Pour some water into the big pot Darling.” The old woman began instructing her.

Soon a tasty looking soup was cooking on the fire.

“So what is the world like?” Bain took a stool and sat right in front of them.

“The world? It’s rotten and evil.” F21 told him slowly. “Most people are worse than the zombies.”

“Why did the world change so much?” Sigrid gasped.

“Civilisation is first to fall when anarchy arises.” Bard told her seriously. “Look at the sect...”

“Yeah, they are really bad...” Kili agreed. “How did you manage to survive so long with them lurking around?” He asked curiously.

“One of our neighbours Jake joined them at the beginning when they were more normal... And he’s been making sure we’re not troubled too much... but we dread the day when his influence might not be enough to protect us... We’ve heard lots of stories...” Bard explained.

“Not all of the stories are true... don’t believe everything you hear...” Mrs. Kelvin noticed wisely.

“Most stories about that sect are true...” Kili noticed. “We’ve stumbled onto them in the past when my mom was still alive.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Mrs. Kelvin told him gently.

“That’s life now. Most people are dead.” Kili noticed bitterly.

“So what do they actually do?” Bain asked with the curiosity of a child. “Is it true they eat people?”

“This group no they don’t... but they do kill people during their black masses.” Kili told him. “And they drink human blood.”

“Isn’t that like eating people?” Tilda noticed.

“They are really bad.” Bard noticed.

“Not the worst out there...” Kili leaned against the windshield of the car.

“So there are even worse people out there?” Tilda was clearly terrified.

“The world has gone to hell.” Mrs. Kelvin noticed bitterly, and began pouring the soup into bowls.

“Enjoy.” She smiled and handed them two bowls with spoons.

“Thank you.” F21 smiled at her, but both of them waited to begin eating for the family to start. Another rule of the road, when eating not your own food wait for the host to eat. In case there was something added to the food.

“Great soup!” Kili smiled at her tasting it.

“Just a vegetable soup.” The woman shrugged. “If I had my kitchen... my pantry fully stocked up, you’d get the best apple pie in your life. But here we have to manage with what he have...”

“Like all of us.” F21 added.

Suddenly they heard a tune from the car.

“A phone?” Bain gazed at them puzzled, and F21 motioned Kili to get it. Kili quickly jumped into the car and closed the door knowing it was mostly sound proof.

“I can’t really talk uncle now.” He whispered.

“What’s going on?” Thorin whispered back.

“We’re stuck in a barn while a hoard passes, the problem is we are with some cows and a few people...” Kili explained.

“Fine, I won’t be calling for a few days...” Thorin noticed. “Stay safe!”

“We will...” Kili told him and cut the call.

“The stupid alternator malfunctioning again?” F21 asked callously.

“Yeah I had to unplug the circuit... it keeps buzzing...” Kili complained lightly and sat back on the hood. But Bard and Bain were still looking at them suspiciously.

“Let’s move the car a bit back...” F21 noticed.

“Fine!” Kili smiled at got behind the wheel, and gently moved the car to make more space.

“Now that we got some more space... who feels like a game of cards?” F21 asked with a smile and a deck of cards in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

They spent some time playing cards, chatting and teaching the kids new games, but soon it was getting dark. Mrs. Kelvin heated the soup again and after a light dinner Bard sent the kids upstairs to the attic.

“Let’s make you two some space upstairs.” Bard proposed.

“We’re fine, we got our home here.” Kili told him pointed to the car.

“Surely sleeping in the car can’t be comfortable!” Sigrid noticed.

“We’re used to it.” F21 shrugged his shoulders, noticing the girl seems disappointed. “How about a bedtime story?” He told the kids and pulled out a children book he looted for Frodo and the crazy trio.

“A new book?” Tilda squeaked.

“Come on!” Fili marched upstairs and sat on the floor.

Soon his calm voice filled the space. “It was seven o’clock of a very warm evening in the Seeonee hills when Father Wolf woke up from his day’s rest, scratched himself, yawned, and spread out his paws one after the other to get rid of the sleepy feeling in their tips. Mother Wolf lay with her big gray nose dropped across her four tumbling, squealing cubs, and the moon shone into the mouth of the cave where they all lived. ‘Augrh!’ said Father Wolf. ‘It is time to hunt again.” His voice lulled the children to sleep easily, and after three chapters of ‘The Jungle book’. Fili climbed back down to the car and Kili.

“Thank you darling!” Mrs. Kelvin hugged him.

“No problem.” He hugged her back.

“We are stuck on the books from the past, and we didn’t have that one.” Bard smiled.

“He’s a book worm.” Kili admitted. “Most people loot food and other stuff and he finds all the books...” He smiled.

“Thank you... are you sure you don’t want some space to sleep upstairs? It’s safer there.” Bard noticed.

“We’re fine with the car.” F21 assured him.

“Goodnight!” Bard walked up the ladder.

“Goodnight.” Kili smiled at him.

“Let’s go to sleep.” F21 told him and jumped into the car.

Kili gazed at the ladder one last time and decided it was safe enough. So he slid one their bed into the warm arms of his beloved.

“Don’t worry and don’t be jealous.” Fili gently kissed him.

“I’m trying... but the girl...” Kili complained.

“I’m the first good looking guy she saw in the last five years...” Fili noticed. “I’m not interested... girls don’t work for me...”

“Too bad she doesn’t know that...” Kili hissed.

“Are you saying going public about this?” Fili asked him in a low whisper.

“Not yet.” Kili noticed bitterly. “We know nothing of these people... They seem nice... but many people seem nice at the beginning.”

“They need us more than we need them...” Fili noticed slowly.

“But our advantage is the car...” Kili pointed out.

“And they have no idea you’re the only person who can turn it on...” Fili gasped.

“We have to change that... Tomorrow first thing in the morning.” Kili told him.

“You trust me enough to give me unlimited access to your car?” Fili smiled at him flirtatiously.

“Well if you ever disappoint me expect a bullet or arrow up your ass!” Kili hissed and inhaled deeply feeling Fili’s hand grope him.

“You’re fucking adorable...” Fili smiled and brought him much closer.

\-----

“What do you think?” Bard asked Mrs. Kelvin in a low whisper, making sure the kids were asleep.

“They are good boys...” The old woman told him. “We would be dead if not for their help.”

“I wouldn’t say dead, but it did help they had a welding torch.” Bard admitted.

“We had a few minutes of warning.” Mrs. Kelvin pointed out. “If not for that we would lose the cows and chickens... We had time to get some food and prepare. We weren’t taken by surprise...”

“I admit that did save us... but for a long run it won’t make a difference...” Bard noticed grimly.

“You’re not planning to do something stupid?” The old woman gasped with realization.

“We could use their car... and run away...” Bard admitted.

“If we lose our basic principles we will become as bad as that sect... We have to stick to what is right.” The old woman scolded him. “We have to keep what makes us human and do what is right.” She told him firmly.

“Are you sure they won’t hurt us?” Bard asked feeling unsure.

“Trust me... if they had bad intentions like those loonies from the sect, we’d both be dead... and the kids would be dead if they were lucky enough... or they would be raped and tortured like the Forester kids...” Mrs. Kelvin spoke with teary eyes.

“Point heard.” Bard admitted. “We’re going to be nice as long as they are nice.”

“Trust me...” The woman asked him.

“I hope we will make it...” Bard noticed and tried to sleep a bit, the nights filled with nightmares about the death of his beloved wife, his friends and neighbours, and fears for the future of his children.

\-----

When he awoke early in the morning he saw the boys fix something with the car.

“Good morning!” He greeted them and approached the car. “If you’d like to have a shower there are some towels in the bathroom. The water is cold... but well that’s all we have...” Bard explained.

“Thank you... Maybe later on, we need to finish this first...” The brunet gazed at him from the car. The blond was attaching some cables to the battery in the car.

“What are you doing?” Bard gazed curiously at the car engine.

“We’re almost done.” F21 assured him calmly.

“Interesting engine...” Bard tried to see over the blond’s shoulder.

“Nothing all that special.” Fili quickly admitted.

“I’m done...” The brunet called from the car.

“Great!” The blond disconnected the cables and quickly closed the hood before Bard could take a close look around the engine.

“So where did you get this beauty?” Bard asked sensing it was a delicate topic.

“My uncle bought it before the hell.” The brunet explained. “So you could say I inherited it.”

“Where is he now?” Bard asked gently.

“He gave it to me...” Kili told him. “And we went our separate ways.”

“That’s kind of him...” Bard admitted.

“Let’s get some breakfast started.” The blond proposed. “You guys made lunch and dinner yesterday so it’s payback time.” He smiled at the serious man.

“Oatmeal?” Kili smiled.

“With apple jam!” Fili agreed and began pulling out the ingredients. “Do you think we could get some milk?” He pointed to the cow.

“Why of course!” Bard smiled and pulled out a milking bucket. “Give me ten minutes!”

“Oatmeal with milk...” Kili gasped with delight. “My lucky day...”

When the kids smelled the breakfast they looked from the floor and smiled.

“Real oatmeal?” Tilda gasped.

“Oatmeal?” Bain complained.

“Don’t complain boy, oatmeal is one of the most nutritious meals in the world!” Mrs. Kelvin put him in place. “It smells great!”

“Is this apple jam?” Sigrid smiled taking a bowl.

“Will those damn zombies ever stop making that noise?” Tilda suddenly complained.

“Language!” Her dad scolded her.

“You use it... so it’s a word.” Tilda noticed.

“To answer your question... it’s good that they make that noise.” Kili told her with a light smile. “That way we know they are there. It’s like an early warning signal.”

“Oh... That’s good, isn’t it?” Tilda noticed. “It’s safer this way?”

“Much safer...” F21 agreed.

“Great food!” Bard noticed tasting the oatmeal.

“Best breakfast since mom...” Bain agreed. “She would add a bit of sugar and some jam or fruit...” The boy had tears in his eyes.

“My mom would do that too.” Kili gently told him. “She used to make delicious cherry jam, and put some on the bottom of the plate, so when eating I would have to dig though the oatmeal to get it...”

“What happened to your mom?” Tilda asked him.

“The same as what happened to most moms in the world. She’s dead.” Kili told her.

“Can I hug you?” Tilda asked gently and reached out. Kili nodded and gently embraced her, feeling the careful eyes of the girl’s family on him.

“So what about a few more chapters?” F21 proposed lightly.

“We’d really like that.” Sigrid smiled at him, the sixteen year old clearly attracted to the blond.

In the middle of the book they heard a noise from the car.

“The alternator again?” Bard sniggered.

“More like the CB radio...” F21 noticed.

“It’s been dead the last nine days...” Kili noticed worried.

“Don’t transmit anything...” Fili told him as Kili went to the car and pulled out the radio.

Kili gently turned on the volume and adjusted the frequency. Soon they heard someone talking...

“What language is that?” Sigrid asked puzzled.

“Sounds like Latin...” F21 noticed.

“Those freaks from the sect talk like that...” Bain noticed.

“Do you think... they are coming this way?” Sigrid asked with fear.

“If they are the hoard should stop them.” Mrs. Kelvin noticed.

“One good news of the day...” Bard hissed.

“What are they talking?” Kili tried to listen in.

“Something about hell and punishment... about punishing the unfaithful...” F21 told them slowly.

“You understand that gibberish?” Kili noticed.

“I know a bit of French and Italian... and they both derive from Latin...” F21 told him slowly. “I was going to study languages before the hell happened.”

“You truly are full of surprises...” Kili noticed.

“Now they are talking about the dead punishing the living for sins...” F21 focused on the message.

“Can you hear that?” Bain suddenly noticed. Everyone went silent and Kili mutes the radio.

“A car?” Tilda asked.

“More like two or three cars... or a bike...” Bard noticed with fear.

Without a moment of hesitation Kili grabbed his sniper rifle and headed for the roof.

“The hoard stands between them and us.” F21 made Bard realise. “They have no idea we are here, so do not tell them about us, if it comes to a confrontation we will shoot them out.” He assured the man.

“They will not kill the zombies...” Mrs. Kelvin added. “Remember what Jake said, they believe the zombies are doing God’s work cleaning the world from sinners...”

“So as long as the zombies are here we are safe?” Sigrid noticed with amazement.

“Seems ironic, but true.” Bard noticed curtly and went up the ladder and to the main window. He gazed outside and saw two cars standing on the road.

He nodded at Kili who was laying down and gazing through a small window big enough for the sniper rifle.

“Don’t worry I can take them all down.” Kili gently assured him.

“Mrs. Kelvin take the children to the back, sit along the wall, if they start shooting that is the safest place, and be quiet.” F21 instructed the elder woman and grabbed another rifle and walked upstairs to take an aim as well.

A black man stood on the roof of one of the cars.

“Sinners confess your sins!” He yelled at the barn.

“Sinners confess your sins and be saved by the Lord!” He called again.

“We are not sinners!” Bard yelled back.

“Oh but God clearly says you are! He has called his servants to your doorstep and he has pointed out that you are in need for salvation!” The preacher told them. “Confess your sins, and accept the words of the Lord and be saved!”

“And see my children raped everyday...” Bard hissed in a low voice so that the two young men could hear. “No thank you!” He yelled back at the black preacher.

“Fine!” The man called back. “We will pray for your souls! And when thy Lord’s Servants are done we will give you a proper burial!” The black man called and slowly the cars drove away.

“Are they gone?” Tilda whispered some time later as they remained silent upstairs.

“They are gone.” Bard told her quietly.

“But they will come back?” Sigrid asked with fear.

Her father grabbed them both and clutched them to his chest.

“Sigrid, take the book please and the children upstairs. We finished on chapter seven.” F21 gave her the book and motioned the children to go upstairs. He knew getting them something to focus on will take away some of the terror they all felt just moments ago.

He motioned Bard and Mrs. Kelvin to come closer and they all went behind the car.

“Sit down we need to talk.” Kili passed them some stools.

When F21 joined them the four of them sat as close as possible, and when Sigrid began reading, they began talking in whisper.

“They are going to come back.” Kili told them gently. “And when they do they are going to either kill you or use you.”

“I’m more aware about that than you could ever be...” Bard hissed. “I’m so terrified for my children... no one should deserve such a fate...” He was on the verge of tears.

“We will help you get out of this mess.” F21 assured him. “So take it easy, we need to think of a way to get out of here, when the hoard leaves and before they come back.”

“There is no way seven extra people will fit in our car.” Kili immediately noticed.

“And there is no way we could travel like that for a larger distance.” F21 noticed grimly.

“Not to mention we should be going the other direction...” Kili hissed at him, but Bard was too focus on the problem to grasp what he really said.

“Even if we get out there is nowhere to run... There is no safe place left in the world... If we leave here we will have no food...” Bard was near hysterical.

“What if we told you there is a safe place for your family, but it’s a larger distance, would you dare to a trip like that?” F21 asked him slowly.

“We can’t go anywhere without a proper means of transportation.” Mrs. Kelvin noticed dully.

“They have cars...” Kili suddenly noticed.

“They do...” F21 replied. “They also have guns and a huge group of supporters...”

“Well let’s think a bit, if we somehow manage to get two of their cars... we could pack the kids, most of the possession and leave...” Kili noticed. “We could ask Dwalin to drive and meet them on the road.”

“We could.” F21 agreed.

“You mean kill them?” Mrs. Kelvin asked slowly.

“It’s either them or us.” F21 noticed dully. “They are the worst kind of scum, fanatical and obsessed. They will die for their religion.”

“And kill us in the name of it.” Bard added grimly.

“We will help you.” F21 assured him. “And we will not stand by and watch your family get killed by fanatics.”

“Thank you...” Mrs. Kelvin broke down and hugged him tightly. “God sent you two here...” He sobbed in the young man’s embrace.

“We’ll find a way to get your family to safety.” Kili grabbed Brad’s arm. “Stay calm and strong for your kids. Give them strength.”

“This is just so difficult...” Bard gasped and let him comfort him a bit.

“We know... we’ve seen it.” F21 gently added. “We’re going to get out of this together...”


	11. Chapter 11

It was calm the next few days, but as the zombies were slowly moving on, they were facing the doom of the sect coming back. When they showed up, in two jeeps and a truck, the black man gazed around curiously and called out. Kili had already instructed Bard to pretend to be dead. So the kids stayed at the back of the byre with Mrs. Kelvin, Bain was sitting with the crossbow on the top floor window, and both F21 and Kili took sniper positions.

“Take down the men with the guns first.” Kili whispered to F21.

“I know...” F21 smiled to him lightly.

Soon it was hell, Kili began shooting with ease, the armed men going down first. The guys tried to run away but Kili easily got them.

“Come on, we need to move...” F21 moved the door, as Kili quickly got the rest of the zombies lurking around.

“Sigrid and Tilda handle the cows, do you think the truck is big enough?” Bard gazed at it.

“Why do you think they brought it here?” Kili noticed as he jumped down and rushed to get the jeeps.

“Bain we need the map, it’s in the house on the bookshelf.” Bard told his son. “We have to pack like in fifteen minutes!” He urged everyone to move as fast as possible.

“We’ll drive with you the first part of the road, I’ll teach Bain how to drive the jeep!” F21 told him, as he was helping pack one of the jeeps. Soon they were ready, the cows cramped in the truck, the chickens in cages in one of the jeeps along with other stuff they managed to pack in a hurry. F21 drove with Bain in the jeep with chickens, Mrs. Kelvin in the other jeep with the kids, and Bard in the truck along with Sigrid. Kili drove first with Tilda sitting next to him.

After driving for nearly three hours they stopped at a place where they found gas the last time.

“Tank them all full!” F21 told them. “There should be some tanks in the shop, I’ll go and get them.”

“Do you have the map?” Kili asked Bain. And when the boy gave it to him, Kili quickly began marking the road using a pen.

“Over here Dwalin and the others will meet you, you can’t miss him, huge bald and with tattoos on his head.” Kili marked a good location for a rendezvous. He marked all the places they could get gas on the road and crossed out the locations they should avoid.

“If you see a bit group, just don’t stop, and no matter what don’t stop with people...” Kili told them grimly.

“It will take you nearly ten days to get there, so be mindful where you stop for the night.” F21 added. “We stayed here...” He made several marks on the maps. “But we cannot guarantee the safety of those locations anymore.” He passed Bard a bag. “I found a CB radio and it should work if you plug it into the lighter. The frequency is...” He wrote on the map.

“They will know you are coming and they will meet you there for sure.” Kili assured them.

“We can’t begin to thank you enough...” Mrs. Kelvin had tears in her eyes.

“Don’t thank us yet... thank us when we see you guys again in a few months...” F21 smiled.

“So you’re planning to go back there?” Sigrid asked with a smile.

“That’s the only safe place to be.” Kili smiled at them.

“He can handle the car well enough.” F21 assured Bard.

“Have a safe journey!” Bain smiled at him.

“Same to you!” F21 smiled and waved at them.

As they watched them drive away Kili sat on the hood and gazed at him seriously. “Do you think they actually have a chance?”

“We’ll find out in a few days.” F21 told him sadly. “I hope they do, they are good people.”

“Don’t tell me you’ll miss her...” Kili gazed at him jealously.

“I won’t... you’re all I need...” F21 kissed him. “Now coming back on topic, how the hell are we going to drive back, sect on one side and loony on the other.”

“Which road are we taking? Next to Bard’s farm?” F21 asked seriously.

“And fall into all the traps they set for the sect?” Kili grimaced. “Let’s take our chances with the loony and test if this baby is really bulletproof.” He smiled and earned another deep kiss.

They drove into the direction of the town where the loony was pin pointed.

“Where does that guy get food and ammo from?” F21 noticed surprised. “It’s not like he can stay up there all the time.”

“Maybe he’s got a good stash in the church.” Kili noticed looking at the map. “Well this main road is blocked for sure. But we can go this way...” He pointed to some fenced gardens.

“Are you sure it’s just one guy?” F21 asked but Kili immediately pointed to the heat image satellite picture.

“Let’s just drive up...” Kili decided and see what happens.

F21 was driving up slowly and Kili was sitting restless with his rifle in his hands.

“This place looks horrible...” Kili gasped, the town looked as if it was a military zone. Lots of houses destroyed by fire, cars wrecked. “Drive carefully...”

“Trust me darling...” F21 noticed lightly.

“I trust you... I just don’t feel safe...” Kili gasped annoyed.

“Does that look what I think it does?” F21 stopped the car in front of a brick wall. “There is no way we can go through that.”

“Main road?” Kili asked.

“No way, back road.” F21 noticed.

“But that means going right next to the tower...” Kili gasped. “Nice and slowly.”

“Do you think he can see us from the tower?” F21 asked grimly.

“Don’t think so...” Kili noticed. “Night visions cameras?” He noticed with a smirk.

“Our only option...” F21 noticed with a smile. “So what do we plan to do before nightfall?”

“The usually... mow the lawn, play some computers games... watch a good football match...” Kili gasped taking off his jeans and jumping onto the bed. “Are you waiting for an invitation?”

“Nope...” Fili smiled radiantly.

\-----

There were days when he felt he like an animals, just feeding, shitting and living on. He hated the world, the hated his life. But most he hated what the new world had made him. The army made him into a monster, a killing fighting monster. The new world made him a hunter. His life reduced to the space of his fortress, to his high ground. Now his home.

He watched so many try to take him down, so many were sent to destroy him. But he was a conqueror, and he would conquer them all. He took out his scope and gazed around, everything looked normal, but something felt wrong. And his gut was always right. He felt a tingling in his arm. He felt like shooting, and there were no more regular clients to aim at.

As night was slowly falling, the tingling was increasing. He pulled out his night visions scope and lay flat on his tower.

“Well hello there...” He gazed suspiciously at the huge black SUV slowly driving around the obstacles on the road in complete darkness.

\-----

“I have a strange feeling...” Kili noticed. “He’s onto us...”

“Is that the Grumman speaking, or your gut?” Fili asked him slowly.

“My gut... We’re being hunted...” Kili hissed. Fili stopped the car behind a wall giving them good cover.

“What now?” F21 asked slowly.

“We begin hunting.” Kili pulled his sniper rifle.

“Can’t we just drive by?” Fili noticed. “This is Smaug!”

“Did you see those holes in those cars?” Kili pointed to some of the destroyed vehicles. “Those were made by a portable short range missile some type of SMAW. I’m not 100% sure Smaug is ready for that kind of danger...”

“So what now?” F21 gasped annoyed. “If we drive out he’ll get us...”

“I’m going to take him down.” Kili noticed and slowly opened the window and slipped out.

“Where are you going?” F21 gasped and to his horror Kili pointed towards the roof of one of the buildings. “Kee stop!” he gasped. “We’re in it together... Let’s sneak up on him...”

\-----

Coming up to the church in darkness was unsafe, but there were no zombies around, all of them long dead.

Soon they made it pass traps and obstacles, the night vision glasses helping to spot anything suspicious.

F21 pointed towards the back door, but Kili shock his head and pointed towards the window. Using Fili as a step, he easily slid in and silently opened the back door to the parish house.

Fili gazed around surprised with the ammo everywhere... He pointed towards the stairs leading down into the church. Kili nodded and moving step by step, they slowly made their way to the tower. F21 pointed to the door and in a quick move they locked the sniper in the tower.

After pushing several benches to stall the door they sat on the floor on both sides of the door, and soon they heard a loud banging, and random shots going every direction trying to destroy the door.

“Let me out!” The heard a near feral growl.

“We want to pass.” F21 told him calmly. “Don’t shoot us, let us drive by and we will let you go.”

“Why should I trust you?” The man growled his voice coarse clearly unused a long time.

“We can just wait you out... You will shoot your ammo out, and eat your food out... And then drive by anyway...” Kili told him slowly.

The man reacted wildly, banging on the door with fury.

They sat and waited and after a long time the banging stopped. Kili motioned Fili to walk to the car and drive by, they could hear the man on the other side breathing heavily. Fili nodded and silently walked towards the back door and back to the car.

“Don’t you get lonely here?” Kili gently asked the man on the other side of the door keeping him busy and focused on him.

“It’s my job...” The man growled.

“Your job?” Kili asked. “The world ended... it’s just a few of us who survive...”

“Rapists, cannibals... I listen to their Latin bullshit... they are beats from hell...” The man growled. “And I will kill all of those monsters!”

“We’re not... they are some normal people left as well... as much as I don’t mind you killing all those crazy ass bastards... how many innocent people, who just tried to pass by, did you kill?” Kili asked him slowly.

“They are all bastards...” The man growled.

“We’re not...” Kili assured him again. “We’re just trying to save our friends... So just let us pass...”

The man began mumbling something, but Kili saw Fili show up again and gently motion him to move.... they moved the bench a bit to ease the door and as silently as they walked in, they walked out.

Fili guided him towards the car on the other side of town now, not aware the man was back up the tower.

“Well I’ll be damned... A Smaug?” Beorn gasped seeing the black car disappearing rapidly on the other side of town.

 


	12. Chapter 12

They drove up the state road without pause. They decided to drive all day and all night, switching behind the wheel and sleeping on the bed in the back.

Their real worry was getting to East Orange New Jersey, that area infested with a gang gone haywire. From what Kili said they were more like a crazy cannibalistic tribe, run by a lunatic called Azog.

“The Erebor building is nothing special on the outside, just a regular office. It doesn’t even have a sign... They wanted to keep a low profile. On the outside old grey, just four storeys, but under it... nine stories down... a lab, a underground parking, and a bunker.” Kili began explaining. “But there is a catch... you can’t enter the bunker from the building. It’s got a security lock, and the moment the bunker is locked... it’s locked... I could try to hack the door but the question is what’s in the building.”

“Is there a second entrance?” Fili asked slowly.

“Of course there is...” Kili gasped and pulled out the map and pointed towards a house. “From our old home.” He pointed. “But last time we tried to drop by... the boss of the gang loved it a bit too much...”

“The buildings here were destroyed...” Fili noticed worried pointing to the satellite picture. “Fire?”

“More like a bomb...” Kili noticed.

“So can you hack the door?” Fili asked slowly.

“It might be our only option...” Kili gasped annoyed.

“So we drive up here... and sneak up at night?” Fili suggested. “Nicely and quietly just like we did with that sniper...”

“We need to hide the Smaug...” Kili noticed. “Actually now that I think of it...”

“What?” Fili gazed at him surprised.

“You know when I said there was a underground parking lot? In the building?” Kili’s eyes shined with enthusiasm.

“Yes?” Fili replied unsure.

“Two more model Smaugs should be there...” Kili smiled happily. “If we could hack them and get them running...”

“We’ll have the perfect way of getting out...” Fili smiled.

\-----

But it wasn’t that easy. They stashed the Smaug in of the garage of an empty derelict house, where no one would find it. Later they began observing the area. And it was busy. The cars would drive by... people would walk around snooping houses. Most of them ragged and dirty looking, no better than zombies. Zombies would show up, and would be killed relentlessly. The group ruling the city was slowly showing their colours, and both Kili and Fili were dead scared of venturing deeper into their territory.

Kili took his crossbow, his rifle and sword, and Fili all his knives and guns. Kili packed him laptop into a secure case and strapped it to his back. As night was falling the town wasn’t really getting dark, a lot of fires lit by the gang were lighting some parts of the city. It was really risky, and when they finally snuck up to the building they stopped in shock. Obviously it was inhabited, clothes and random things scattered around the ground floor. Kili motioned Fili to follow him in, and he guided him to the fire staircase.

“Who the fuck are you?” A loud voice startled them before reaching the door to the staircase.

“No one...” Kili shot him in the temple using his silencer, but the man’s words soon brought on a group of people. All of them looked ragged, all of them looked wild, and all of them were armed.

“Run!” Fili yelled thrown a grenade into the direction of the people, he grabbed Kili’s hand and pulled him towards the door.

They ran as fast as possible, occasionally shooting and taking cover. Once they hit the door Fili stalled it with a fire axe next to the extinguisher in the staircase.

“Hurry!” Kili pulled him downstairs into the basement.

“Where is it?” Fili gasped surprised. The basement was empty, not counting some random trash everywhere.

“Hidden!” Kili smiled and rushed to the utility line. He opened an ordinary looking hatch just like many similar ones next to it. They squeezed into a narrow utility corridor and locked the hatch behind them. It was not suspicious at all, it looked like a electrical closet.

“Keep my ass safe...” Kili hushed Fili as they soon heard a bomb, and some people run around the basement.

“How long?” Fili asked in a low voice.

“No idea...” Kili pulled out and plugged the laptop into a socket at the door. He quickly opened a program and began typing like crazy.

Soon the door opened silently. “Come on!” Kili unplugged and pulled them both in and closed the door. He quickly typed in a special code and the door locked.

“How is there still electricity?” Fili asked curiously.

“A nuclear reactor.” Kili whispered. “This is just a hallway...”

“So that’s the real door?” Fili pointed to the huge locked doorway.

“Yup...” Kili gasped as he plugged in and sat on the floor just to type like crazy.

\-----

“Aragorn get your ass here!” Boromir yelled seeing the security feed. The security cameras in the whole building were working, and it was their only real entertainment, their own reality TV, post apocalyptic style. He saw the strange duo run down the stairs and head towards the hidden entrance. And now he was watching them struggle with the first secure door.

“What is it?” Aragon showed up, followed closely by Faramir.

“We’ve got company, question is, is this the company we had been waiting for?” Boromir pointed to the screen.

“Yup... he’s older... but I’d recognize that kid anywhere...” Aragorn smiled happily.

“Let’s get to the door, Faramir stay here and watch the screens, we can’t let those creep here....” Boromir noticed.

They rushed to the main doors fully armed, and waited what seemed forever. After nearly two hours the door finally signalled green, and slowly they opened making a lot of noise.

“Aragorn?” Kili’s voice was radiantly happy.

“Hey Kid, great to see you!” Aragorn pulled him into a hug. “Damn I used to babysit you, and you’re an adult now!” He smiled.

“Kee lock the door.” Fili spoiled the sweet moment. “We’re not out of this shit yet.”

“So we’re not going to get out that way?” Boromir growled. “I thought that went the door was open we could finally leave...”

“You’d better lock the door, the found the tunnel!” Faramir’s voice made them hurry.

Kili quickly plugged in and began typing commands to close the door.

“Damn that was close...” Fili gasped as they heard gunfire and a bomb on the first door. “Is this door secure?”

“Even if they get an atomic bomb, it’s not going to give way.” Kili smiled feeling safe.

“Let’s go to the control room and have a look what they are doing.” Aragorn urged them to follow.

“Cool place!” Fili gazed around.

“Who are you?” Aragorn gazed at him.

“F21.” Kili introduced them. “My friend.”

“This is Boromir and Faramir, Director Stewart’s sons.” Aragorn introduced them.

“Who survived as well?” Kili asked curiously.

“Do you remember the crazy bio-chemist professor from floor three?” Aragorn noticed.

“Radagast?” Kili’s voice reached a hilarious pitch.

“No laughing, he planted a garden down here so we had food. We love him.” Aragon smiled. “Galion also made it, I’m not sure if you remember him, he was one of the young technicians working in the lab.”

“So what’s the plan?” Boromir noticed grimly gazing at the two young men and the security feed. It was obvious the gang was trying to break in.

“The door will hold.” Aragorn noticed calmly. “But the question is, how do we get out?” He gasped with defeat.

\-----

“So you both made it?” Thorin’s voice was full of relief as he finally managed to get a clear signal to call them.

“Safe and sound, but the gang is dead set on getting in.” Kili noticed grimly.

“So what are you planning now?” Thorin asked.

“Well... you don’t really want to know... We need all the security codes.” Kili told him.

“Fine... You’re not asking about those people...” Thorin noticed with a smile.

“Did they make it?” F21 asked quickly.

“All seven of them, plus two cows and fifteen chickens!” Thorin laughed. “You both did a great job helping them, I’m proud of you. Now don’t you go doing something stupid that will get you killed...” His tone changed.

“Uncle... Do you think it’s possible to drive a Smaug remotely?” Kili asked his uncle.

“Well all of them had the panel installed, but we never got the change to check if it works and the programs were never written.” Thorin noticed. “But if you write the program and install it remotely... well there is a chance it will work...”

“Great news uncle!” Kili smiled happily.

\-----

“So let me get this right... you want to use the door to the mansion?” Galion the technician asked surprised.

“And how do you plan to open them?” Aragorn asked slowly.

“The same as I opened these.” Kili noticed. “But that’s not the real problem...”

“The real question is, how do we get out of the mansion...” F21 gasped annoyed.

“What do you mean?” Faramir asked slowly.

“That place is crawling with those creeps... Their boss Azog chose it as his home...” Kili told them slowly. “Getting the door open is the least of our problems. The real question is getting both Smaugs working... and to get our remotely to join us before Cranford...”

“Later it’s a trip the long way around zombie lands...” F21 told them. Believe me this place is safe and not really bad... We can’t guarantee safety, food or fuel...”

“What’s there at the end of the road?” Radagast asked suspiciously.

“It’s great there, safe... really nice people. A normal town, farm animals and crops.” F21 assured him.

“It’s the only safe settlement now.” Kili told them slowly.

“The crazy stuff we’ve seen on the cameras... you’d never believe us... but we’ve got it all taped...” Galion noticed with a strange grin.

“So what now?” Boromir needed facts.

“We sit down and write a program to remotely control the Smaugs, and then we remotely install them.” Aragorn summed up. “Once we’ve done that, we’re going to use the tunnel to get to their Durin mansion, and hopefully pass by a group of crazy lunatics and make our way around the US, to finally arrive one day at the town where Thorin is.”

“Is it really worth it?” Faramir asked. “We’re alive here, we’ve got food and shelter.”

“And do you really call this life boy?” Radagast noticed dully.

“Let’s rest a bit and see where things go.” Faramir noticed grimly.

“Come on I’ll show you to your quarters, we’ve got some really high class rooms... probably prepared for your family...” Galion glanced at Kili warily.

“Don’t worry, I don’t really mind...” Kili smiled at them.

“These three are free...” Boromir pointed to the rooms. “All have a bathroom and running hot water...”

“A dream come true...” F21 smiled and entwined their fingers and went into the first room.

“Are they... did just they...” Galion’s eyes were wide with realisation.

“It’s none of our fucking business.” Boromir noticed and walked away.

\-----

“Damn I missed hot water...” Kili smiled as Fili pushed him into the bathroom wall, as the hot water was washing both of them.

“I missed you... The last three days driving day and night... and no sex...” Fili complained kissing Kili impatiently.

“Fuck me... like we’re going to die...” Kili demanded.

“All night... as much as you can handle...” Fili noticed with a huge smile forcing him to turn around, groping his cock, and pushing his fingers in at the same time. “Eager as always...” He gasped feeling just how much Kili was ready for him, impatient to get him.

“Damn... first time in weeks we get a real bed and you just have to fuck me under the shower...” Kili complained as Fili’s strong moves pushed him into the cold wall.

\-----

“As much as we all miss porn... I think you should rather watch the reality TV, and not two people who are here to help us...” Aragorn switched the screen off and scolded Galion who was watching the cameras.

“But it’s just so... thrilling...” Galion noticed.

“You’re into boys?” Aragorn asked surprised.

“Not at all... any sex would do... too bad I didn’t consider this option while we were locked up here alone...” Galion gasped. “Damn I’d even let any of you fuck me, just to get a chance for some fun...”

“Keep your fingers crossed we get to his Haven, and that there is a sweet nice girl waiting for a nice sweet lonely boy.” Aragorn smiled and kicked Galion out of the security office.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days seemed calm to Fili. Full of love, sex and closeness. He felt safe. The bunker, the secure door, everything seemed just great. Kili spent a lot of time working on the program for the Smaug, but even despite that it was much calmer than normally.

Everyone was getting ready for the crazy stunt they were thinking to pull, but the real problem was Radagast. The crazy scientist was reluctant to leave, not because he liked it there, but because he had tones of research materials, specimens and samples which needed to be taken.

“I’ve been analysing the zombie virus for four years, you cannot expect me to just leave all my research here!” He yelled at Boromir.

“I’m not saying leave everything... We can take the most important samples...” Boromir tried to calm him down and look at it rationally.

“We need to take the rats, there is a whole seed bank here which should also be taken...” Radagast continued counting.

“We could select what seeds would be needed, we have a lot of types of plants at Haven anyway.” F21 calmly noticed.

“You this so?” Radagast seemed surprised.

“It’s a rural area.” F21 assured him. “We could call them and get a list of potential seeds to take along. Does that sound rational?”

“We could do that...” Radagast finally agreed. “But we’re taking the rats!”

“Why do you want to take the rats?” Kili was surprised with the demand.

“All of them have been injected with the zombie virus... and have different types of antivirus in them. We have to take them along and see if any of the survive and if any of the antivirus works... We have a control group, a sample breeding group...” Radagast insisted.

“So you’ve been trying to find a cure?” Fili asked him surprised.

“It’s been difficult... This virus is worse than Ebola and flu and the black plague.” Radagast gasped. “I’m at a dead end, but we have to keep trying.”

“So can we pack the rats into some type of containers for transportation?” Kili asked realising they just had to take the rats along.

“I might have an idea...” Faramir suddenly told them. “I saw something that might work...” He rushed out of the room.

“Can you download all the research on a portable drive?” Kili asked Radagast.

“Already done...” The old man smiled.

“So what else do we need to take?” Kili asked.

“Samples.” Radagast told them.

“Can we pack them into something easy to carry?” Fili insisted.

“We could try.” The man finally agreed.

“So what do you think?” Faramir brought it a strange case, it was black and solid, but had a glass side.

“What is it?” Radagast gazed surprised taking the lightweight box into his hands.

“It’s a Kevlar case for bio-chemical weapons...” Kili realised. “It’s very durable but light.”

“Do you think a rat can be transported safely in this?” Fili asked the old man.

“I believe we must test run it first... but it looks durable enough.” Radagast had a spark in his eyes, he grabbed the box and ran towards the lab.

\-----

When Radagast confirmed the box was good enough, Boromir and Faramir searched the bunker for as many boxes as they could find. Soon it turned out they had nearly thirty cases, and Radagast had to make a pick on how many rats to take. Boromir and his brother spend a day working out how to connect the containers and secure them for transportation, after finding some fancy Kevlar clothes they prepared a funny bag of connected containers.

“I’ve selected the rats. We can place two or three normal rats in the containers, but only one infected or from the trial group.” Radagast counted.

“Is everything else ready?” Aragorn asked calmly.

“I got the seeds packed, after putting them into envelops they will be easy to transport. I’m still working on the samples, I’ve got a few special cases, but they are pretty big.” Radagast ventured around the lab in a frenzy.

“You’ve got seven people to carry things... use our possibilities wisely... remember we need to take weapons and other things as well.” Aragorn reminded him.

“How much time do I have?” Radagast asked.

“No more than three days.” Aragorn told him.

\------

“Hi uncle!” Kili called using the satellite phone. “I’d like you to meet two every important people...”

“Who might that be?” Thorin laughed seeing Kili in such a good mood.

“Meet Sauron...” Kili lifted the case with the black rat.

“And Saruman!” Kili made a dramatic pause and lifted the case with the white rat.

“Fucking great... two fucking stupid rats...” Dwalin hissed.

“Two fucking stupid rats who are now officially immune to the zombie virus!” Kili announced.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Dwalin grabbed his head.

“That old loon Radagast has been working on the cure for four years, and these two little fuckers are the final product of his research.” Kili smiled pointing to the rats.

“One more reason to make it safe home.” Thorin noticed with a smile.

“One more reason.” Kili smiled radiantly.

“So what’s your plan?” Thorin asked them.

“We’re going through the house, using the tunnel, we got all three Smaugs working remotely, so we’re going to use them to get out.” Aragorn told them. “We’re planning to blow up the reactor here...”

“And take down New York and the fuckers here...” Boromir added.

“So you’re going to try the house?” Thorin gazed at them seriously. “Do you think you could get a few things out before you blow everything to hell?”

“We’re carrying out forty rats... tones of seeds and strange samples... And you want us to get more things?” Kili gasped annoyed.

“It’s imperative that if you are at the house... you take a few more things...” Thorin noticed firmly.

“Fine... we can try...” Boromir hissed.

“What do you need?” Kili asked and began making a list of things to get.

“That means we are not just sneaking in and out... that means we’re taking the house...” Boromir noticed grimly.

“We’re going to get done what needs to get done... After we pack Radagast and the rats and samples into a Smaug.” Aragorn noticed grimly.

“Be careful!” Thorin urged them. “We’re all waiting for you home!”

“See you not so soon uncle!” Kili smiled and waved as the call ended.

\-----

Packing the rats, packing the bags, getting everything ready made everyone stressed out. Kili had a small notepad to control the Smaugs. All three car were online, two in an Erebor warehouse, and their parked in the random garage.

They walked the long tunnel, and stopped at the last door.

“We take as many down as possible...” Fili whispered to them. Aragorn nodded and held his gun firmly.

They took the house rather quickly, as it seemed the leader was not there, and apart from a few aggressive women and two thugs it was empty.

Kili handed the pad to Aragorn and told him to call in the Smaugs. Kili himself went to get what Thorin wanted. He stopped dead in front of the family portrait, now painted with repulsive graffiti.

“Don’t worry... they will be all blasted to hell soon...” Fili reminded him they set the reactor to blow.

“We need to move...” Fili urged him. Soon Kili ran up the stairs into his uncle’s bedroom, and after moving the bed he opened the secret vault. He packed the contents to his backpack. After getting a few things from his own bedroom, now trashed and changed unrecognizable, Kili rushed to the secret safe room. He handed Fili the things his uncle asked for and they made for the group.

“Who the fuck are you?” A loud voice startled them.

“They are back...” Kili noticed and pulled his gun.

“We need to kill them before they kill everyone...” Fili nodded, and Kili gazed at him.

Kili counted to three using his fingers, and quickly the leaned down the staircase and in a few swift shots they got the five thugs.

“We need to go... Where are the Smaugs...” Kili asked Aragorn.

“Almost here!” Aragon told them quickly getting back on his feet. “Do you have everything Thorin needed?”

“Positive...” Kili gasped and as soon as their Smaug arrived they began packing things inside. “Were are the other two?”

“Almost here!” Aragorn glanced at the screen.

“We need to get out now...” Boromir reminded them. “We need to get out of the blast range...”

“There they are!” Aragorn pointed to the cars driving into the garden. “Everyone inside!”

“Let’s go!” Kili yelled. “No time to spare!” He got behind the wheel and pressed the gas.

They drove fast, the gang cars were following them as soon as they drove around the corner, but no ordinary gunfire could take down a Smaug. The chase was on them as they made it to the highway, and pressed to go even faster. Soon a huge blast could be heard.

“Damn that was close!” Fili gasped and gazed behind.

“Straight to hell with them!” Kili banged the steering wheel and drove on.


	14. Chapter 14

The chase was on them without end, but they were not planning to stop. They drove and soon they were running low on gas, but the chase was finally left far behind.

Kili pulled into the gas station they used before, and within minutes all three cars were tanked and on the move again.

“How far kid?” Aragorn asked.

“We got some reinforcements soon...” Kili smiled at Fili, and Fili smiled back.

Soon they reached the crazy town with lunatic in the tower. As they were driving up, Fili smiled and pulled out a big sheet of paper and wrote ‘1 spot free, are you coming?’ He placed the sign on the front window and to their surprise no shots came. As they were at the end of town they heard the chase arrive, but they couldn’t even come close. Soon a huge gunfire sounded and the cars were on fire.

Kili stopped the car and waited. When all the gang cars were down they drove up to the tower.

“So are you coming?” Fili yelled.

“Give me two minutes!” The man yelled back.

“We were thinking more like ten, to pack all that ammo you stored for the bad times...” Fili yelled back.

“Drive up to the back door!” The man answered.

All three cars drove up to the back door and soon a huge man opened the door.

“Beorn the Bear?” Boromir gasped surprised.

“Captain Stewart?” The man gasped in shock.

“On my Lord, what a sight for sore eyes!” Boromir hugged him.

“Can we get a move on?” Kili urged them. “We are still being chased...” He reminded them.

“Get some rope to tie to crates to the cars, we’re taking as much as possible!” Fili quickly told them. “You’ll have enough time to talk in the car as we drive the hell away from this shit-hole!”

\-----

“Why are we stopping?” Azog’s second in command gasped as the cars stopped.

Azog gazed at his second in command with a grim face. “I’m not planning to be blown to kingdom come by a bat crazy ass in a tower with a bazooka...”

Azog gazed at the burning cars. “It’s time to visit home...”

“Home is gone boss...” The ugly man noticed thinking of New York.

“We’re going to pay a visit to my bat crazy ass son...” Azog smiled evilly and turned the car around.

“I’d rather face the sniper with the bazooka...” His third thug in the car gasped and got shot in the head.

“Get rid of the dead weight...” Azog stopped the car, and gazed at the other man in the car. The man did not say anything more, he obediently threw the body out of the car.

\-----

“We’re taking the long way...” Kili pointed to the map as they finally found a safe place to spend the night. “We cannot lead them home...”

“Do you think they will still be chasing us?” Aragorn asked slowly.

“You observed them four years... watching your reality TV... so you tell us...” Fili noticed grimly.

“Those shits were truly fucked up... if any survived they will not stop until they get us...” Boromir noticed.

“So this is the world now?” Radagast gazed around at the desolate place.

“The world is mostly like this... but home is really nice.” Fili assured him.

“How nice?” Beorn asked him slowly.

“Beautifully nice...” Fili told him lightly. “Farmlands, crops, fields, animals... and very good people worth protecting and defending.”

“Sounds nice...” Beorn noticed.

“It’s pretty nice over there.” Kili agreed with a smile.

“So the long way?” Faramir gazed at the map and the road Kili marked.

“Can I get something to feed my rats?” Radagast gasped at them, and Kili handed him a bag with peanuts.

“These will do just fine!” Radagast smiled and went to feed his precious pets.

They drove around for nearly four weeks, looting stuff, stopping at random places, avoiding those alive and dead. And finally they took the road home.


	15. Chapter 15

Azog drove to his most hated son, in firm belief he would make it right. He hated the little weasel, even as a child he was irritating, as an adult he proved downright annoying and insufferable. When shit hit the world, they made a clear division, New York was Azog’s, Chicago was Blog’s. Now that New York was in smithereens, he decided to make things back the way they should be.

As they drove by the settlement his son made and his ‘friends’ Azog could only grunt with disgust.

“Cheap low lives...” One of his men hissed seeing the children and women on their knees in the fields.

“It seems they ran low on food...” Another made an observation.

“Why run low on food with this many people...” Azog’s second in command noticed.

“Shut the fuck up...” Azog hissed.

“Stop sinners! You are not allowed further!” A man stood in the middle of the road surrounded by several men with machine guns. “Claim our faith or die!” He warned grimly.

“Cut the crap! Tell Blog his father is here!” Azog yelled at the man.

The man looked startled but one of them ran towards the buildings.

“Get ready for the battle of your life...” Azog hissed at his men with a strange feeling.

Soon the tall black sect leader showed up, but he wasn’t pleased to see them.

“Now you come to me?” Blog hissed with spite at Azog in Russian. “We asked for your help, and you did not respond...”

Azog looked at his black skinned son with disgust. “If I had known that negro mother of yours would make such a disobedient brat I would have cut you out from her stomach... but what’s done is done... Give us what we want, and we will be family again...”

“Like shit we will!” Blog hissed speaking still in Russian.

“Kill the sinners!” He yelled at his followers, and soon all his men began shooting. Azog and his men shot as well.

When the gunfire finally ended the enslaved women and children gazed up in surprise. Blog was dead, his men were dead, but so were those who came.

“We’re free...” A tall woman noticed with a shy smile.

“Let’s get the rest of them!” Another urged them to move towards the town.

\------

When Kili saw the first fence, his heart jumped with joy. It felt good to go back. It felt as if he was going home.

“Kili!” Thorin yelled seeing him, and embraced him tightly.

“Good to see you uncle!” Kili smiled.

“Aragorn!” Thorin pulled the dark haired man into a tight embrace.

“Come on Bilbo prepared a feast with Bombur...” Thorin guided them towards the houses.

Everyone was looking at them with curiosity, and soon the newcomers were greeted with warmth and hospitality.

“Come on let’s go home...” Fili motioned Kili back to their car and drove up to his building.

“You think so?” Kili winked at him.

“I know so... Trips are cool and all... but home is home...” Fili smiled and guided him upstairs to his apartment.

“Finally alone...” Kili blushed and pulled him into a warm kiss. Fili just kissed him back with all his passion and love.


End file.
